In the Back Row
by KungFuHime2009
Summary: Final part of my Riff and Mag Series! Riff Raff and Magenta are banished from Transsexual. They must live out their lives on Earth, much to their displeasure. Trixie is along for the ride as they try to adapt to their situation. Shock Treatment COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**(Please read Riff and Mag & The Rocky Horror Show before reading this story!)**

"Magenta? Are you ready yet?" Trixie called from outside the bathroom door. Magenta was standing in front of the mirror in the theater bathroom. She was a vision in a long black dress with a length of white pearly beads around her waist. On her head was a veil of black beads which ran down her back like a waterfall. She smiled at her reflection.

"Ready." She said to herself and Trixie. She exited the bathroom. Trixie was leaning on the water fountain by the door wearing her nicest dress, a pretty blue dress which ended at her knees and had a wide collar.

"Let's get going then!" Trixie took Magenta by the hand and they hurried out of the darkened theater. It had closed for the night half and hour ago and the evening streets were swarmed with Transylvanians on the go. They caught a cab and rode the small chapel on the other side of town.

It was a plain looking building that resembled the one she had seen on Earth. She smirked at the thought. It's my turn to have a happy ending now. They paid the cabby and hurried inside. Riff Raff was waiting for them inside with the clergyman.

"What took you?" He asked.

"Can't a girl be fashionably late for her wedding?" Trixie gave him a playful punch in the shoulder.

"How do I look?" Magenta spun around for her brother. He smiled.

"Beautiful, as always." Magenta blushed.

"Are we ready then?" The clergyman asked. The siblings nodded. Riff took Magenta's arm in his own. Trixie sat in the front row watching. The siblings had been through a lot to get this far. In a few minutes they'd leave the chapel as man and wife. It was not to be, however. The chapel doors were thrust open with a resonating crash. Several police officers stormed inside.

"Mr. Clergyman, you have the right to remain silent." One of the cops started handcuffing the preacher. Riff Raff and Magenta were being separated to be cuffed as well. Trixie was afraid.

"What's going on! Why are you arresting us!" She cried out.

"You're all under arrest. These two cannot be married and you both are helping them attempt to do so." Riff was roughly pushed to the door. "Let go of him!" Magenta called out. She struggled against two cops. Trixie was at her side. Riff and the clergyman were taken in one car to the station. Magenta and Trixie in another. By the time the girls were locked in a cell Magenta's face was streamed with long purple stains from her mascara.

"Calm down girl. It's okay. Everything's gonna be fine." Trixie was lying through her teeth. Incest was a crime. One which was punishable by law in the highest courts. No doubt they'd all be sentenced to life in prison without possibility of parole. To say nothing of the restraining order they all have on each other. Life was looking pretty grim for them all.

Riff held his head in his hands in an empty cell on the other side of the station. He'd heard Magenta call his name in the hall as he was pulled in the opposite direction. Fate seemed to enjoy tearing them apart. The silence of the cellblock was unbearable. He heard a light tap of cop shoes on the cement floor. An older looking cop stood on the other side of the bars looking in on him.

"Are you Riff Raff?" He asked. His voice was familiar. One Riff had not heard in a very long time. He stared at the man. Older but still recognizable when under intense examination.

"Do I know you?" Riff asked in a whisper. The man nodded.

"You and I met once. Long time ago. You and your sister were about 8, I think." Riff nodded. He remembered now. The cop who had come to the door the night their mother killed their father and disappeared into thin air.

"Long time." Riff said. He stayed in his seat.

"You wanna tell me what's happened since that day? It's obvious you have quite a story to tell." Riff looked at the man. Still kind and understanding, he saw the man who had asked them questions that night almost 15 years prior. He sighed and began weaving his tale of madness, murder, and love. He described in great detail the horrors he and Magenta had been subjected to by the hand of Frank. He also defended his love for his sister. The pure, beautiful, feelings they shared for one another. When he was finished the cop nodded. He too out a tape recorder from his pocket and switched it off. He had been recording the entire conversation.

"Are you going to use that to convict us then? Separate us for the rest of our miserable days." Riff's bitterness was evident. The cop shook his head.

"I already knew your story. I knew everything before you told me. The disappearance of Frank N' Furter was investigated two years ago without your knowledge. The Earthlings and Frank's groupies were questioned and we pieced together the rest from what we had on file about the two of you. I just wanted to test your conscious." Riff nodded.

"How's it look?" He asked. The cop smiled.

"You have nothing to hide. Means you're as right as rain. I'm gonna go talk to my superiors." The cop tipped his hat and left Riff in his cell. Hope was a dwindling thing in the depths of Riff's chest but even so, it was there. He hummed the song Magenta used to sing at the theater when the projector broke down to entertain the audience. The sky outside the station was turning into a whirling black storm. The lightning lit up in strobes, followed by an angry boom of thunder.

Magenta fell asleep from all her weeping. Her head was on Trixie's lap. Trixie was leaning back against the wall feeling reality start to take a dip. The cell door slid open loudly. In the doorway was the kind cop. Magenta sat up and wiped her face a little. She still had streaks of purple present but at least it wasn't as bad.

"I have instructions for you from the Queen's advisor." He held an envelope. Magenta and Trixie's eyes widened. The Queen? What was going on?

"She finds your brother's story to be completely accurate. Under normal circumstances you'd all be sent to prison and or executed for murder and incest." Magenta gripped a handful of her skirt. She was shaking a little.

"However, since that would be a shit load of paper work on out part and a scandalous trial to boot, she has decided on a quieter solution." Trixie hugged her friend's shoulders.

"Well?" Trixie asked. "What are you going to do with us?" The cop handed Magenta the envelope.

"You're going to disappear." Inside the envelope was a couple of stacks of paper. One was about Magenta, the other was about Trixie. There were fake birth certificates and passports which were stamped with names from towns in London, England. Magenta looked at the cop.

"We're being sent back to Earth!" The cop nodded.

"The Queen would rather that you all never come back from Earth. On the flipside you will be given new identities. If you so choose you and Riff Raff can get married on Earth." He tipped his hat to them and lead the ladies out to the front room of the station. Trixie held the envelope with the papers. Riff was standing in the lobby with another envelope. He embraced Magenta.

"Why can't we stay?" She whimpered. Riff patted her on the head and stared at the cop.

"Because life isn't that fair to us." The cop escorted the trio to a one way transit pad held in the station. with the flip of a switch they'd be banished to Earth, never to return to Transsexual. Each received a chip, no bigger than a grain of rice, ebbed in their skin which would prevent them from using transit technology to make a return journey. It was too deep to dig out without hurting themselves and too small to feel beneath the skin. The cop shook Riff's hand.

"Sorry about everything. If the world was fair then life would be easy." Riff nodded. Magenta looked at them.

"You know each other?" She asked.

"He was one of the cops that found us when we were abandoned by mom." Magenta's eyes went wide.

"Take each other's hands so you don't get separated." The cop went to the wall controls. They joined hands. The cop pulled a lever and they dissolved into a beam of light. Gone in an instant from the planet of Transsexual, in the galaxy of Transylvania. The rain poured outside. The planet was mourning the loss of three most beloved children of the night.

_A/N: This went through FOUR REWRITES! That's why it took so long to post! I also took the liberty of skipping 2 years ahead. In short, Riff and Magenta returned and tried making a living for themselves. They both had jobs and eventually told Trixie about their relationship. She's a good friend so she sticks by them. They finally try to get married and all goes to hell. DON'T HATE ME! Brief mention of the Queen of Transsexual from ROTOQ there! I came up with the name of the story from my favorite line of audience participation. "SCREW YOU BACK ROW!" XD It's also from my favorite song in the show, "Science Fiction". I promise these will get longer soon. No idea how many chapters this will be! Just keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!_

_~KungFuHime2009_


	2. Chapter 2

It was gloomy and grey in the park that Riff Raff, Magenta, and Trixie were standing. The sun was just rising and the birds began to tweet. They were stilling wearing their wedding clothes and looked rather out of place in the green grass and leafy trees. Trixie was in aw of the planet. It was very much like what she'd seen in the movies, yet under the circumstances, it was a bit lackluster for her.

They sat down and started looking over the contents of the two envelopes. There was a birth certificate for each of them, minus a name on the line. Each had transcripts from schools and diplomas, which wear also missing information. Riff was apparently a specialist in some sort of psychological field. All he had to do was write in which one. Magenta had the same. Trixie had a minor degree in some skill that made her their assistant.

"I guess we gotta pick new names for ourselves." Riff sighed. Magenta laid back in the grass and breathed. She was somewhere else right now. She felt like it was all a bad dream that she'd wake up from in a moment. She pinched herself hard on the forearm.

"Stop that!" Trixie exclaimed. She pulled Magenta upright and examined her friend's arm. A red mark was present on her fair skin.

"You could hurt yourself like that!" Magenta looked at her friend angrily.

"I don't care!" She got up and stalked off. Trixie crossed her arms, this wasn't going well.

"I'll go get her." Riff hurried off in Magenta's direction. She was standing on the wide mouth of a fountain. It was spraying clear water into the air and sloshing it back into a pool lined with blue tiles. At the bottom was a multitude of coins. The water was only a foot deep.

"Magenta, you'll fall if you stand there." Magenta looked at her brother and then at the water. She hopped off the ledge and landed in the pool. There was a small splash that gained a bit more distance than she had expected. Water sprayed Riff's legs. He looked down and smiled.

"You're paying for that!" She backed up as her brother hopped the small ledge and kicked up another splash. Magenta squealed with sudden childish delight as she fell backwards into the water. It was very cold. Riff held out his hand. She took it and pulled him down with her.

"You need to cool off!" She laughed. They sat in the fountain as the sun climbed higher into the still grayish sky. They were soaking wet now and feeling the bite of the cold in their toes.

"Feeling a little better now?" Riff asked. Magenta nodded. She was still unhappy with how things had turned out but at least there was a fountain to jump into now and again. She picked up a coin from the bottom and held it in her hand.

"Was there any money in the envelopes?" She asked. Riff shrugged.

"Let's find out." He too her hand and they stumbled back to the grass. Magenta carried her shoes as the fabric of her dress clung to her skin. If it had been a traditional white then she'd have felt rather exposed in her present condition. Trixie gasped at their appearances on their return.

"What happened to you!" She squeaked, she did that when she was surprised.

"I fell in a fountain." Magenta laughed.

"Then she pulled me in with her." Riff kissed Magenta and then picked up his envelope. At the bottom was a small stack of currency. Not a ton though.

"We need to get jobs." Riff held out the cash. "This won't cover things forever." Magenta and Columbia nodded.

"How about those names then?" Trixie held up her birth certificate. She'd already filled in a name.

"Nellie Ansalong? What kind of a name is Ansalong?" Riff laughed. Trixie crossed her arms.

"It's the name of my favorite actress, Nellie Stewart, and my first boyfriend's band, _Against Ansalong_." Trixie was very creative. Magenta liked it. Riff nodded, no need to get thrown back in the fountain by Trixie.

"I guess we should come up with ours as well." Magenta took her new certificate and thought for a second.

"Should you and I still be brother and sister or should we pretend to be different people?" Riff found this to be a troubling thought as well.

"Stay brother and sister. We don't have any marriage certificates in these envelopes so we can't prove you're married, which you aren't." Trixie was right.

"I want to be named Nation." Magenta said.

"Why?" Riff asked. She shrugged.

"I played a character named Nation in my first show." She rubbed her arms, which were covered in goose bumps. They'd better get some dry clothes and a hotel room.

"Let's find a cheap hotel. It's a little nippy out here." Riff and Trixie put the papers back in the envelopes. They set off down the park path to the entrance. They were greeted by a small downtown district. Cars passed by on the street and some pedestrians looked at the three oddly. Trixie ran up to a guy.

"Excuse me. Sorry to bother you but we need to find a hotel. Know any near by?" She smiled sweetly. The guy chuckled.

"Sure thing miss. The Oakley Court Hotel is a few blocks that way. Straight shot, can't miss it." The man had a thick accent and tipped his hat to Trixie as he continued down the street. The trio walked three blocks and came upon a large castle-like structure. It looked out of place compared to the rest of the busy city around them. The sign reading the name was faded but they also saw a sign for vacancies.

"Hope we can afford this." Magenta mused as they entered the archway. Inside the grand façade was a beautiful mansion in disrepair. A man with stringy blond hair and a dingy suit was asleep at the reception desk. Riff Raff dinged the bell and the man sat up straight.

"Sorry, did you want a room?" He squinted at the trio. Two of them were damp and holding each other close for the warmth.

"Yeah, whatever you have that's cheap is fine." Trixie piped up. The man looked at her funny.

"You Australian?" Trixie nodded and smiled.

"Did the accent give me away?" The man smirked slightly.

"I have plenty of rooms available for next to nothing so just pick a number." The key rack was numbered and all hooks had a key, and a few cobwebs to boot.

"Lucky number for me and whatever's got two beds for them." He nodded and took down numbers 7 and 9. He beckoned them to the small elevator.

"No bags?" He asked as they all piled in. Magenta shook her head.

"I'm not complaining, means I have nothing to carry up." The receptionist chuckled as the lift brought them to the second floor. The gate slid open and he handed them the keys.

"I'll send the Australian the billing paper. How long will your stay be?" Riff Raff looked at the girls and then the receptionist.

"As long as it takes to get a job." Riff's statement was blunt.

"Be needing the classified adds as well as the bill then?" They nodded. He got back in the lift.

"Be back in a minute. The name's Sebastian by the way." The lift descended as the group dispersed to the rooms. Trixie found herself in a one person room with a small bathroom. She smiled. It was clean and that was all that mattered. Riff Raff and Magenta were in a similar room with two beds and a small bathroom. Magenta collapsed on one of the beds and kicked off her heels.

"Can I just wake up from this bad dream now?" She sighed. Riff laid back next to her.

"It's not how we expected it to be but we'll find a way to be happy." His hand slipped into hers and he rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb.

"I'm cold." She said. She made a sad face at her brother. He mimicked her.

"I know how to warm you back up." He winked. She smiled. There was a knock at the door.

"Later." She said and sat up.

"It's not locked!" Riff called. Sebastian entered the room with another person, a woman with dark hair and dark skin. She was wearing a wrinkled maid's uniform and carrying towels.

"Your friend settled the bill. I have the classified adds right here," He handed the newsprint to the couple. "My sister, Daphne, here will bring you anything if you need it." The woman put down the towels and they left the siblings alone.

_A/N: Lord this was difficult to finish! The receptionist and the maid are named for Sebastian Bach and Daphne Rubin-Vega, the 2001 Broadway Riff and Magenta. The hotel is named for the hotel that The Rocky Horror Picture Show was filmed in. Need a serious break from writing now. Gonna probably watch a couple movies with a friend and get back to this during the weekend. R&R! Give me a good idea to explain Riff Raff's new name, Cosmo, and receive a tap dance lesson from Trixie! (Yes she can tap dance too!)_

_~KungFuHime2009_


	3. Chapter 3

Trixie carried a small paper sack in as Riff Raff searched the classified section of the newspaper. Magenta was in the shower, her wedding dress and hair beads were hanging on a wire hanger that happened to be in the closet.

"I found a bargain clothing store down a few blocks. They had a bag sale, all the clothes you can shove into a paper bag for ten pounds." Riff Raff smiled. Trixie had figured out the money before he and Magenta had. Money in London, the place the newspaper said they were, was called pounds.

"Whatever you got is better than nothing." Trixie nodded and dumped out the bag on Magenta's bed. There was a vast array of colors and styles.

"Pick out whatever you want, I already took what I wanted." Riff pulled out a couple business slacks and a couple dress shirts. He also took a shine to a pair of green pants.

"I think I've found a job opportunity that we can fill quite nicely." He held up a part of the classifieds that he'd circled. It was an acting gig on a new medical series. Trixie smiled.

"I think we'd fit the bill nicely." Magenta came out with her hair wrapped in a towel and wearing a dingy bathrobe.

"What's up?" She asked as she started searching the clothes for something to wear. Trixie explained about the job as Riff got ready for his own shower.

"Sounds alright to me. Riff's a scientist in his own right and you and I can play any part given to us." Trixie nodded. She helped Magenta pick out a black skirt and red t-shirt with a band on it they'd never heard of. Trixie had also picked up a pair of sneakers for each of them. At least they looked semi-decent.

"I'm gonna get changed and then ask the receptionist where this audition is." Trixie left the room while Magenta rubbed her hair dry with her towel. It was not in it's neat curly state anymore. It was a bit frizzed at the ends. She sighed and raked her fingers through it. Riff came out with a towel around his waist.

"Hand me something to wear." He said from the door. Magenta smiled.

"No thanks. I like you as you are." Riff laughed.

"Don't make me come over there." Magenta just sat at the end of the bed with her legs crossed. Riff sighed and locked the door out to the hall.

"Is now a good time?" He asked as he sat down next to her. She nodded.

"Now's a perfect time." He kissed her and she kissed him back.

Trixie hurried down stairs with the newspaper. Sebastian was sitting at the reception desk talking to Daphne.

"Hey, do you guys know where The New Wimbledon Theater is?" Daphne nodded.

"Seb took me there only last month. You'll need to take a cab though. It's clear on the other side of town." She examined the add.

"You kids actors?" Trixie nodded.

"Nell's the name, acting's the game." Daphne laughed.

"This add is for an audition tomorrow. You got time to prep." Trixie smiled. This could turn out to be the easy part of their new lives. Her stomach made a loud rumble. She hadn't eaten since lunch the other day. That was sadly just a bucket of popcorn and a diet soda at the movie theater with Magenta.

"Got anything to eat?" Sebastian laughed.

"My sister is a wonderful cook. Dinner's held in the dining room at 8." He pointed to a closed set of stained glass doors. Trixie nodded and went back upstairs. She knocked on her friend's door.

"Later Trixie!" Magenta called from inside. Trixie backed away from the door and retreated to her room. That was embarrassing. She found a small black and white television in the corner and turned it on. There were only three working channels so she settled for watching a game show. It was called _The Crystal Maze_. She laid back on the bed and straightened out her black shorts and _Sex Pistols_ t-shirt. Her red hair was a bit matted but not too bad. She waited through the entire episode before venturing back to Riff and Magenta's door.

"Are you two done yet?" She called through the door. Riff opened up, dressed in one of the shirts and slacks he'd picked out. Magenta was wearing the outfit she and Trixie had put together.

"Good, I asked where the audition is. We need to take a cab out there tomorrow at 12 if we're gonna make it there in time." Magenta nodded.

"Riff, you haven't picked out a name yet. You need one to audition after all." Riff sat down and put his arm around Magenta.

"Why don't you pick out a name for me. I have no imagination to speak of." Magenta laughed.

"How about Cosmo?" Trixie suggested, sitting on the small dresser in the room.

"Where'd you get that from?" Riff asked. Magenta laughed.

"Cosmo was the name of the guy who played opposite me when I was Nation." Trixie remembered it fondly. It was a strange play but it was Magenta's breakout part.

"You need a last name too. Just pick a name from the paper or something." She turned to leave.

"Oh! Sebastian said dinner's at 8 downstairs." Riff sifted through names in the paper and found an article on the assassination of President McKinley.

"How does Cosmo and Nation McKinley sound to you?" He asked. Magenta nodded. I can live with that.

_A/N: I know this is short but I want to pick up the next chapter with the auditions! I also want to start referring to them by their new names. No confusing things like "Hi Nation." Trixie said. And things of that nature. It would confuse even me! A familiar face will appear in the next chapter as well! Try to guess! The New Wimbledon Theater was the first stop on the most recent Rocky Horror Tour, starring David Bedella as Frank. He's wonderful by the way! Must go now. Things to do and stuff to write!_

_~KungFuHime2009_


	4. Chapter 4

The trio caught a cab the next day and arrived at a small theater with a few minutes to spare. There was a few arrows pointing toward a stage door labeled. **Auditions**.

"Guess this is the place." Cosmo held Nation's hand as they opened the door. Nellie trailed behind them as they entered an air-conditioned hallway. It was a bit dark but it was a straight shot to a door marked, **Stage**. It opened to reveal a large wood stage lit with many hot lights and a view of an empty house. Cosmo was not used to these things. Nation and Nellie on the other hand has lived for the theater and felt a sense of familiarity wash over them. In the front row were a couple of guys in suits and a man dressed in a bright suit with very pale skin.

"Are you here for the audition?" One of the plain suited gentlemen asked.

"Yes sir." Nation answered. The three men in the seats smiled.

"Good. Nobody else has shown up. We were afraid nobody would. What are your names?" Cosmo decided to start the introductions.

"I'm Cosmo McKinley. This is my sister, Nation McKinley and her friend, Nellie Ansalong." The men nodded.

"Who gave you guys those stage names? Very uncommon and definitely not your real names." Nellie shook her head.

"Those are our real names. We all had very complicated upbringings." Another man laughed.

"Your parents were hippies, weren't they." Cosmo had little idea what that meant but nodded.

"Can you tell us a bit about the parts you want us to read for?" Nation inquired. The strange looking man on the end of the group sat up straight.

"You're very direct, Ms. Nation. I like that." He had on thick black sunglasses and his hair was combed to one side. His voice had a heavy Viennese accent but he spoke English very well.

"The parts you three will be playing aren't really parts. The show we want to make will be fore television and, minus a few plot lines, will be relatively unscripted." Nation had never heard of such a thing. She and Nellie shared glances while Cosmo just nodded. He didn't really get T.V. and movie talk.

"If it's not scripted then how will the show be filmed?" Nellie asked.

"We plan to invent something new. It's called _Reality Television_." One of the men in the clean suits answered. Now it made sense. Transsexual had already done it. Reality T.V. was just where they gave you a situation and aired the effect that situation had normal people.

"The show is about mental-hygienists helping people to get well. It's to be called Londonvale." The audition became more of a question and answer. The men in suits asking questions and Cosmo, Nation, or Nellie answering. It took about an hour to finish but by the end of it all a contract was settled on. Cosmo was to be the head doctor of the show and Nation his consultant. Nellie was contented with being the nurse of the psych ward.

"I'm glad you are willing to help us." The Viennese man said.

"Pardon my questioning but are you blind?" Nation asked. The man nodded and pulled out a walking stick.

"Blind since birth. I'm Bert Schnick." He held out a hand. Nation shook it.

"I'm producing the show and hosting the panel who send you your patients." Bert had a goofy smile on his face.

"When do we start?" Cosmo asked. He put a protective hand around Nation's waist. Bert gave him a good natured smile.

"I'll call you and send a cab in a few days. Where are you all staying?" Nellie piped up.

"Oakley Court Hotel." Bert laughed.

"I know that place. I remember when it was under old management. Most beautiful hotel in London. I hear it's hit some hard times now." Bert was "looking" off into the distant past. He snapped out of his thoughts and back to the trio.

"Well, any who, I'll call you there and send a cab in a few days." He repeated and the group said their good-byes. On the way out Cosmo seemed to be pulling his sister along. When they finally all got out onto the street Nation pulled his arm off of her.

"What's with you?" She asked. Cosmo frowned.

"I don't like him. He looks like he's up to something." Nellie agreed.

"I get the creeps being around him. So weird." Nation frowned at her brother and friend.

"Aren't you both being a bit harsh? I think he's nice." Nellie saw a fight brewing and decided to hail a taxi. She left the two standing by the curb.

"Nation-" Nation turned her back to Cosmo. She was instilling the silent treatment. Cosmo put a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"Magenta." He whispered in her ear. Her shoulders slacked a bit, their tense muscles letting go of her anger for a moment.

"I'm sorry. I just…I don't know. I just don't like him is all." She turned to him now.

"Don't tell me you got jealous, darling." She put a hand on his cheek. Cosmo looked away for a moment before succumbing to the feeling of her skin. He closed his eyes.

"I'm yours. I always will be yours." Cosmo put a hand behind her back and pulled her into a kiss. The feeling of her lips on his was right. He let his worries subside.

"Get a room!" Nellie called form a cab. The siblings separated and got in the back of the cab with Nellie. Cosmo held Nation's hand as they rode the cab back to their hotel.

A few days passed and there was no word from Bert. Nellie and nation went out to the bargain store to buy more clothing. Cosmo was reading the newest addition of the paper when Sebastian popped his head in.

"I've got a call for you at the front desk." Cosmo jumped up and hurried to the lift. The phone was off the hook at the desk. He picked it up.

"This is Cosmo."

"Hello Cosmo! Brilliant to hear from you again!" Bert was his exuberant self again. Cosmo felt a pang of irritation from hearing the man's voice but held it in. This was important after all.

"Do you need us over at the studio yet?" Cosmo asked.

"Yes, I'll send a cab around to pick all of you up in a few minutes."

"My sister and Nellie are out at the moment. Can you wait for then to return?" Bert agreed to send the cab around once Cosmo had called him back. He hung up the phone and sat in a chair by the door to await his sister's return.

At the bargain store down the street, Nellie and Nation were picking out more clothes. The racks were a sea of odd colors and funky designs. Nation was holding a bright yellow dress up to a mirror.

"What do you think?" Nellie was trying on a pair of white flats. She looked up and stuck her tongue out.

"Yuck! You should stick with colors that suit you." Nation laughed and hung the dress back up.

"We about done here?" Nation asked. She was holding a brown sack of clothes she thought Cosmo and she could wear. Nellie was carrying the white shoes.

"Yeah. Let's head back." They paid for the clothes and returned to the hotel to find Cosmo waiting in an easy chair.

"Took you long enough. Bert called twenty minutes ago." Nation and Nellie hurried upstairs and dumped the clothes in their rooms. Cosmo called Bert back and told him to send the cab.

_A/N: Oh God this was tricky! I spent so much time on this and then realize it was all filler. It's kinda boring to read but the next chapter will be way more fun! So much freaking set up just to get them on T.V. This is still Pre-Shock so their in Europe doing the old show. They are all about to get makeovers too! I'm kinda sad to see the blond hair go but it's all good all the time! LOL! I kept putting the wrong names down too! Kept calling Cosmo Riff and Nation Magenta. So confused!_

_~KungFiHime2009_


	5. Chapter 5

Nation had been sitting in a makeup chair for almost an hour. Her blond curly hair was deemed too normal by the show's producer. Part of her was really sad to see her hair change. She loved her blond locks. Most of all she wondered what Cosmo would think. He had always told her how beautiful her hair was.

"All done. You look divine!" The hair lady had said. She left Nation to take in her appearance. She touched it. Yup, it was real. She could smell the fresh dye and feel the strangeness of the texture. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I look terrible." She mumbled to herself. The door closed behind her but she didn't notice.

"Oh! Sorry, wrong room." Cosmo said and turned to leave.

"No. You're in the right place." Nation said. She sat down and hid her face in her hands.

"Just don't make fun of me." Cosmo looked carefully at the girl with red curly hair in the chair. He knew it was her. He sighed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not that bad. At least you don't look like me." Nation shook her head. How could Cosmo possibly look worse than her. She looked into the mirror and almost had a heart attack. He brother was completely bald now. All his long blond hair, so much like hers, was completely shaved off. They looked like a mismatched couple on a blind date.

"What?" She murmured. She turned around and sure enough, he was bald.

"They took out a buzzer and before I could say a word they buzzed it all clean off." Nation touched his head. Then something odd happened. She snickered.

"Are you laughing at me?" He asked with a grin. Nation covered her mouth and giggled.

"No. I'm in shock." She laughed and Cosmo laughed too. They looked in the mirror and laughed some more. This was the strangest thing to happen to them yet. The door opened again and Nellie stepped inside. She was no longer a red haired vixen. She sported a brunette pony tail with extensions so it swept down her back.

"Holy shit!" She yelled. Cosmo and Nation laughed again. This was turning out to be fun.

"You guys look awesome!" Nellie laughed. She wore her uniform for the show. A green nurse dress with the buttons undone a bit to show off her skin. She also had taken the liberty of shortening the skirt to let people admire her legs.

"Hello nurse!" Nation laughed and straightened her matching green dress a bit. Hers was the proper length, just above the knees. Cosmo was the only one not in a dress, thank God. He was wearing a green shirt and pants. His skinny legs were like match sticks in the fabric but somehow he didn't look hideous in it.

"Nurse Ansalong to you. Bert wants us on set now." Nellie lead the siblings out to the set. It was all enclosed in a sound stage. Many camera men and grips were working on the equipment. Bert was talking with a makeup lady by the main camera.

"Hoopla Bert. Where would you like us?" Nation greeted the blind man warmly. Bert smiled.

"You and Cosmo will be seated at the desk to receive your first patient from the studio audience. Whatever you do, make it fun for the viewers." Nation nodded and took Cosmo by the hand they sat down in a small constructed room at a desk. Their name plates read, Dr. Cosmo McKinley and Dr. Nation McKinley. Nation smiled again at her brother's hair or lack there of.

"Here we go. First episode." Called the director. The crew let in the audience and the lights were turned up. Nellie was ushered behind a wall, awaiting her cue from the host, Bert.

"Hoopla London!" Bert yelled as the filming began.

"Hoopla Bert!" The audience yelled back.

"I've got a great new show for you tonight. It's a little something we whipped up special. It's called Londonvale! A hot new reality series about mental health!" The crowd was in aw.

"I'll be needing a person from the audience. Someone with a few screws loose in need of fixing up." A lady waved wildly and pointed at the guy next to her.

"Pick Ricky! He's in such dire need of help!" The poor guy was hiding his face as the woman, his mother, continued to go on and on.

"Sounds good to me! Come on down Ricky!" After much pushing from his mother, Ricky walked down to the stage.

"So, what's the problem Ricky?" Bert said, putting an arm around the lad. Ricky was a bit uncomfortable. His jaw was slacked and he looked ready to melt into the floor.

"He can't get a girl cuz he's scared!" His mother yelled out. Bert and the audience laughed.

"I think we can fix that! Oh Nurse!" Bert gestured to the side of the stage. Nurse Ansalong sashayed her way to Bert and the flabbergasted Ricky. The audience clapped and wooped as she swayed her hips.

"What's the problem Bert?" Nellie cooed. Ricky stared at Nellie long and hard, mostly at her legs.

"We've got a very nervous young man in need of confidence with the ladies." Bert laughed. Nellie giggled.

"I know just who can help him!" She took Ricky by the arm and lead him to the registration room. The audience watched the monitors as Ricky disappeared from sight.

"The subject is committed!" Bert exclaimed. Everyone cheered. Bert took a seat as the show began. Nellie pulled the uncertain young man into the "office". Cosmo and Nation looked up from paper work they were pretending to do.

"Hello, won't you please sit down." Cosmo waved his hand to a seat. Ricky took it. Nellie stood behind him by the door.

"I'm Dr. Cosmo McKinley and this is my sister, Dr. Nation McKinley." Cosmo introduced them.

"I'm Ricky. Just Ricky." The poor boy stuttered. He looked back at Nurse Ansalong more than once. She smiled at him and even gave a little wave. He smiled back then faced forward.

"He's as subtle as a brick!" Bert commented. The audience laughed.

"It seems you have problems with opposite sex. Is that right?" Nation asked. Her hands were folded on the desk. Cosmo smiled to make the boy more comfortable. It was hard to find Cosmo comforting with the magnifying glasses he was wearing. His eyes looked twice as big as they should.

"Ye-Yeah." Ricky stuttered again.

"Well, we can fix that. First please sign our contract." Cosmo pulled out a thick contract and pointed to the dotted line. Ricky looked at the paper and took a pen.

"What's this for?" He asked as he shakily wrote his name.

"This contract will keep you from suing us if something goes wrong." Nation smiled as she explained. Ricky looked at them and then chuckled nervously.

"Right…" Ricky sighed.

"Nurse. Show this boy to the observation ward. Nation will be along in a moment." Cosmo filed away the contract in the desk.

"Oh sure! I'll get him there and-" Nellie was cut off by Nation.

"Quickly Nurse. This boy is in dire need of mental help!" Nellie saluted the doctors and took Ricky's arm. The cutting Nellie off mid sentence was just a little joke that Nation and she had thought of the other day when they'd first toured the set with Bert and Cosmo. It seemed to do quite well because the audience laughed.

"My dear, take good care of him." Cosmo said. Nation smiled.

"I'll do my very best." She winked at him and then left the room.

"Something going on there, I think." Bert chuckled. The audience nodded in agreement. Nation entered the observation room. Ricky was held down on a lounge chair with seat belts.

"Comfortable?" She asked. Rocky nodded nervously.

"Is this treatment safe?" He asked.

"Perfectly. Trust me, I'm a doctor." Nation sat down with a clipboard and pen.

"Tell me Ricky. When did you first feel these butterflies of apprehension toward women?" Ricky was shaking a little.

"I don't know. I guess when I was fifteen." He relaxed a little, only a little though.

"What happened when you were fifteen?" Nation wrote down his symptoms. Nervous stuttering, sweating, edginess.

"I got beat up by a bully in front of a girl I liked." Ricky sighed. Nation nodded.

"How disconcerting. Tell me, do you have any hobbies?" Ricky thought for a moment.

"I like taking pictures. I have a Polaroid camera in my mom's purse." Nation smiled.

"I think we have made great progress Ricky. Nurse!" Nurse Ansalong entered from the hallway. Ricky stared at her again, this time her face.

"What's up Doc?" Nellie smiled.

"Take Ricky to Cosmo. He'll want to check the boy's physical health." Nellie undid the restraints and took Ricky by the arm.

"Time for your physical!" She smiled wide. Ricky grinned back.

"Oh Boy." He said as they exited.

"Oh Boy is right!" Bert laughed. The audience awed at Ricky's apparent crush on Nurse Ansalong.

_A/N: This was way fun to write! I felt the need to throw in Ricky so I wouldn't have so much to write for Bert. He's cool and all but so tough to write! LOL! I also wanted to throw in some Ricky/Ansalong fluff! Love them both to death! R&R for a fast update on Ricky's prognosis!_

_~KungFuhime2009_


	6. Chapter 6

Ricky was inspected by Cosmo and deemed skinny but relatively fit. Nation and Cosmo gathered with Bert to address the studio audience. Nurse Ansalong and Ricky sat in the "office".

"Is Ansalong you're real name?" Ricky asked nervously as he twiddled a pencil in his fingers. Nellie nodded.

"My last name. First name's Nellie." She stuck out her hand and smiled. Ricky shook it, his hand was sweaty. Nellie wiped her hand on her dress.

"Sorry, it happens." Ricky shrugged. Nellie kept on smiling. It was nice when the guy was a bit twitchy. Meant he wasn't about to roofie you or draw obscene pictures of you on a steno pad.

"Can I ask you something?" He stuttered.

"Sure." Nellie answered. She looked the boy over. Boy was a relative term. He had to be at least 20 years of age. Though skinny, like Cosmo said, he was strong looking.

"Could I take you picture?" He asked. He wore doe eyes that would make any girl melt into a puddle. She paused, not thinking over his question. Just lost in any real ability to think. He was a sweet guy and she felt a need to open up to him.

"If your mom says yes." She giggled after a moment. Unknown to them the cameras were still on and the audience was liking where this was going. Ricky's mom ran down to Bert and handed him the camera.

"Gove my boy his camera! He's about to snag a cutie!" She was excited, to say the least. Nation took the camera from Bert's hands.

"I'll deliver it." She smiled and headed back to the room. Cosmo tried not to be irritated about being left with Bert. The Viennese host's cocky smile and all around strangeness, even by Cosmo's standards, was still off putting. Nation popped her head into the room.

"Nurse, the patient's mother gave me this to pass onto her son." She held out the Polaroid camera and handed it to Nellie.

"Try not to lead the boy on." She whispered before disappearing. Nellie felt a twinge in her stomach. She wasn't leading him on. She actually found the boy to be sweet.

"Here, your camera." She said. Ricky too it in much steadier hands than he'd had a moment ago.

"How would you like me to pose?" She asked, with her hands behind her back. She felt her thumb twitch a little. She remembered feeling it do that when she had her first crush in high school.

"Just smile. You already look nice right there." He said, holding the camera. He charged the flash. Nellie smiled wide. _CLACK_

"All done." Ricky took the thin piece of paper from the machine and waved it about. The photo developed and on it was the smiling nurse. Ricky stared at it dreamily and then at Nellie. He held it up to her. She took it in her hand.

"I look silly." She said, blushing. Blushing? She was really blushing?

"You look nice." Ricky said. He was about to take the photo back when their fingers touched. Only for a moment. The photo fell to the floor and both crouched down to retrieve it. They knocked foreheads on the way down.

"Smooth." Bert laughed. Cosmo and Nation decided to return to the office. Upon their entrance Ricky scurried back to his seat as Nellie held the photo behind her back. They were blissfully unaware of their little moment being watched by at least a hundred people.

"My sister and I have come to a conclusion to your problem." Cosmo said as he took out his notes. Nation nodded.

"You need to open up to a young lady and learn what it's like to be a man." Nation said.

"With that in mind we've set up a date for you with Nurse Ansalong." Cosmo finished. He stamped a paper and handed it to Ricky. Ricky tried really hard not to look excited. He really liked her and wanted things to go well.

"If all runs smoothly you will return from your date completely cured." Nation smiled. Ricky looked back at Nurse Ansalong. She grinned, trying not to squeal with delight.

"Go see Bert, you two. He has the place all picked out." Ricky stood up shakily and held out an arm to Nellie. She smiled and took it. They glided out as if on a private cloud. They looked positively goofy.

"Think it'll work out?" Nation whispered to her brother.

"Trust me, I'm a doctor." He replied. She giggled.

Ricky and Nurse Ansalong returned from a date to a local park. Ricky had burned out all his flash cubes on his camera. All photos were of Nellie smiling in some cute setting. The last one was taken of the both of them by a pedestrian. Ricky's mother was so proud of her son. He hooked a cute girl and got rid of his problems in just one visit to Londonvale. The show closed with Bert telling everyone in the audience and watching at home to send in their recommendations for who should be committed next. The audience members waited around to get autographs from Cosmo, Nation, Bert, and Nurse Ansalong. The show was an instant success.

"Will I be seeing you again?" Ricky asked. Nellie and he had found a quiet place behind the set to sit down.

"I hope so. I like you a lot and you're really nice." She batted her eyes and blushed again. Ricky chuckled.

"You make it so easy to talk and stuff." He handed her the pictures he'd taken. She took then and slid then in her unbuttoned blouse, for safe keeping. Her toe tapped from the adrenalin rush she was feeling.

"Why don't you come back for the next show?" She asked. Ricky nodded.

"I'll be in the audience and wait for you after the show." They shared an awkward hug as the young man hurried to rejoin his mother. He kept one of the pictures he'd taken, the first one, in his pocket. Nellie went to the dressing room to meet Cosmo and Nation.

"You look happy." Nation mused as she wiped off her makeup. Cosmo was lounging on a chair, his glasses on the makeup counter.

"I'd almost say you were love sick if I was an actual doctor." Cosmo grinned. Nellie blushed bright red and the siblings gasped.

"You really like him!" Nation laughed. Nellie nodded enthusiastically.

"He's so sweet. Not to mention very cute." Nellie showed Nation the Polaroids as Cosmo wiped off the makeup he'd been forced to wear. His normal skin tone showed through and he stepped behind a screen to change out of the green uniform. He slipped into a pair of purple slacks and wore a white shirt under a matching purple jacket. On anyone else it would have looked offending. Cosmo wore anything and looked hansom in Nation's opinion.

"Shall we celebrate out successful first episode then?" She asked, now cleaned of any makeup.

"I'd drink to that!" Bert popped into the room. Nellie went behind the screen and changed into her black and yellow tights and yellow sundress. When she stepped out Bert was talking with Nation avidly about the busy day they'd all had.

"How about a nice dinner." Bert suggested. Nellie and Nation nodded. Cosmo was a little less enthusiastic.

"I'm a bit tired." he said, cautiously. Bert frowned.

"get used to it. Showbiz is full of long hours and fatigue. A drink can't hurt you." Nation smiled at her brother and Cosmo caved.

"Alright, but then we must return to the hotel." Bert and Nation hooped like two kids who'd gotten their way. Nellie patted Cosmo on the back as Bert started to leave.

"I'll just change and then join you.' Nation said as Nellie followed Bert out of the room. Cosmo remained as the door shut.

"Is this wise?" He asked as Nation stepped behind the screen. She tossed her green dress over the screen. It landed with a rustle by Cosmo's feet. He picked it up and was about to hang it up on the hanger by the other costumes for the show, but stopped. It was warm and smelled of his sister's perfume. He took in the fragrance of flowers and candy. He pictured his sister back home with her blond hair waving in the breeze of the ocean as the moon rose in the purple skyline.

"Are you still apprehensive of Bert?" Nation asked. Cosmo snapped out of his memory and hung up her dress.

"No, just don't want you to feel tired tomorrow. That's all." He turned as Nation stepped out from behind the screen. She was wearing a very plain black dress and shear tights. Her red hair was going to take some getting used to but he found that it framed her face as well as her real hair had. Cosmo rubbed his now bald head and felt self-conscious. Almost unattractive.

"Don't worry. I'm yours, remember?" Nation put a hand on his lapel and smiled. Her eyes fixed their gaze on his. Their matching brown eyes. Cosmo wanted to feel like there was nothing to worry about but a part of him still scrunched up his stomach. He slapped on a smile and nodded.

"Of course. Shall we?" He offered her his arm. She took it and they left the dressing room.

_A/N: Oh boy. A bit of drama brewing between Cosmo and Nation! The pot is going to start boiling over eventually! Thank God for the fluff that is Ricky and Nellie because things are about to get messy! Is Bert a sinister character of just misunderstood? IDK! I'll have to write some more to figure it all out myself! XD R&R!_

_~KungFuHime2009_


	7. Chapter 7

True to his word, Ricky returned to the audience several times. The show aired a new episode every week. It garnered much attention from critics, who thought it was the best thing on T.V. in forever. Nurse Ansalong went on a couple more dates with Ricky. Often she returned to the hotel with a huge grin and as few more pictures to pin to her wall. The trio was earning a steady amount of money now and paid Sebastian and Daphne in advance for their stay.

"You guys should really consider moving into an apartment." Sebastian said one night as he watched the rerun of the newest episode. Cosmo was settling the bill for their month's stay.

"Not that we don't love having you guys around. Just that you should live in a proper place now that you guys are famous and all." Daphne agreed. Nation and Nellie were upstairs chatting in Nellie's room.

"That does sound like a good idea. You've been getting plenty of publicity as well, since the press found out we've been staying here. You'll have more people staying here soon enough." Cosmo handed the bill over. It was true. Several people had stayed in the hotel in the past month just to say they'd been in the same building as the trio. It was time they all had a more private residence. Bert entered the lobby with his goofy smile.

"Hello? Anyone in?" He asked. He waved his walking stick around to get his bearings.

"Over here." Cosmo said with a sigh. Though it was the last person he wanted to see he knew better than to ignore Bert.

"Ah! Cosmo! Good to hear you." He hurried over to the front desk and face Cosmo. Bert was shorter but still striking in his crazy suit.

"I was just about to call you." Cosmo started. "We would like to move into an apartment. Things are getting a bit crazy with the press knowing where you live." Bert nodded.

"I understand. We can give you three apartments across from the studio. We've done it with actors before." Cosmo agreed.

"I came here to see if you and the others would like to have lunch with me. It's been a very busy month for us all and a treat is in order." At that moment Nation and Nellie exited the lift.

"Bert! How good to see you.' Nation hurried over and gave the small man a hug. Nellie saw the twitch of jealousy in Cosmo's eye. It was only a momentary reaction but she saw it.

"Heard something about lunch, right?" Nellie offered. Nation thought it was a nice idea. Cosmo nodded in agreement.

"Can I call up Ricky? We can both meet you at whatever restaurant you choose." Nellie added the last part with a hopeful look on her face.

"Sure thing. I know a nice place downtown called N/A." Nellie nodded as Nation lead Bert to the door. Cosmo waited a moment.

"You really don't like him." Nellie stated as she took the phone from Sebastian's hand.

"I'm trying to like him, but somehow I can't." Cosmo sighed as he followed them out. Nellie called up Ricky.

"Wanna do lunch?" She asked when he answered.

"Sure. Where to?" He asked. She could picture is smile on the other line.

"Some place called N/A. Bert's treating." Ricky laughed.

"So do I meet you at the hotel or the restaurant?"

"Hotel. I'll be waiting." She hung up and went outside to wait for Ricky. He had his own car and was a perfectly competent driver. Why he still lived with his mother was beyond her. A grey Cadillac pulled up at the end of the drive. Nellie skipped to the street and hopped in.

"And we're off!" She laughed.

Cosmo sat next to Nation, opposite Bert, at a table. The restaurant was classy in appearance and the live music was nice. The three made conversation while waiting for Ricky and Nellie to show up.

"Things between them seem to be serious. Wouldn't you agree Nation?" Bert said with his usual grin. Nation nodded.

"I've known her a long time and she's never been like this around a guy before. I think Ricky is good for her." Cosmo had his hands folded and elbows resting on the table.

"Perhaps we could offer Ricky a part in the show." Bert suggested. Cosmo thought this was a nice idea, one of the few that Bert had come up with so far.

"He could work with Nurse Ansalong and add a bit to the show's appeal." Cosmo said. Nation grinned.

"I think this all sounds lovely. When they get here we can ask them." Just as she said this Nellie and Ricky arrived.

"Hope we haven't kept you waiting." Ricky said as they sat down. Bert moved to the side, next to Nation, as Nellie took his spot.

"We were just discussing you two." Cosmo said as they settled in.

"What about us?" Nellie asked as she perused the menu.

"We just thought that your relationship was turning quite serious." Nation said. Bert nodded. Nellie and Ricky held hands and smiled at one another. Cosmo wished he could hold Nation's hand that way, but they were in public and that would come off as odd.

"We hoped that, with your permission, we could add Ricky to the cast." Bert smiled to the couple. Nellie's eyes lit up and Ricky's smile broadened.

"That sounds fantastic!" Nellie said. Ricky nodded.

"I could take some training and be a male nurse or an orderly." He suggested. Bert and the couple began hashing out ideas as the waitress came by to take their orders.

"What will it be?" She asked. Cosmo looked at the menu.

"I'll have the meatloaf with a water." He said.

"I'll have the same." Nation smiled. The waitress nodded and then stared at the group.

"Aren't you guys the people on Londonvale?" She asked. They all nodded.

"Can I get your autograph?" She gasped. She held out her order pad and all signed it. She was positively the happiest waitress in Europe. They finished ordering their food and the star struck waitress left them.

"I've never been asked to do that before." Nation giggled. Cosmo smiled. He liked hearing his sister laugh. He touched her shoulder slightly. She looked at him and smiled.

"All seems rather surreal, don't you think?" Cosmo nodded. It took all his control not to kiss those smiling lips. He'd save it for later. The rest of the lunch went without much excitement. The check was paid by Bert and they, minus Ricky and Nellie, caught a cab back to the hotel. Bert and Nation said their good-byes and the little man kissed her on both cheeks. Cosmo felt a stab of cold go through his chest.

"See you tomorrow Cosmo." Bert waved as the cab drove off. Cosmo hurried back inside.

"That was nice." Nation said as they got into the lift. Cosmo only nodded.

"Why did he do that?" Cosmo asked as the lift reached their floor.

"Do what?" Nation asked.

"He kissed you. Why did he do that?" Cosmo sounded a little more harsh than he meant.

"I don't know. He's from Vienna. It must be a custom." Nation and Cosmo entered their room and sat down on the bed closest to the door.

"Why? Are you jealous again?" Nation was serious. Cosmo was caught between words.

"You worry about nothing. I have no interest in him what so ever. He's just a friend." Cosmo laid back. Nation sighed and leaned on her elbow, staring at his tense expression. She put her hand on his chest and rubbed circles to sooth him. He closed his eyes and relaxed.

"I'm sorry. I just don't like him the way you do." Nation laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"You need to make a friend. I've got one and Nellie's got a boyfriend. You must be lonely." Cosmo didn't need a friend. He knew what he needed. He rolled over and looked down on his sister. She stared into his eyes like she always had.

"Keep me company then." He whispered. She smiled as he kissed her neck. She felt his teeth nip the skin.

"I love you." She said. Cosmo put aside his worries and showed her how much he loved her back. They were asleep under the covers when Nellie returned from her afternoon out with Ricky. She knocked but received no answer.

"Do not disturb signs exist for a reason." She mumbled as she hurried off to her room. She gazed at the accumulation of Polaroids on her wall. So many of her and Ricky doing silly things at the park or eating food from carts. She blushed as she taped up another such snapshot. This one she had taken of Ricky at the fountain Nation had fallen in. She told Ricky the story and he laughed. They threw coins into the water and made wishes. Hers was that Ricky would be accepted into the cast so they could be together all the time.

_A/N: N/A is the name of a club that was originally owned by Nell Cambell, Little Nell herself! It was obviously called Nell's back then. I'm loving the one sided jealousy that Cosmo's feeling but want to hear suggestions as to how far you want me to go with this. Is it all fixed now or still simmering? Ah Ricky and Nellie. SO CUTE! On another note I've been practicing for an audition for my local shadow cast theater group. They're doing Rocky on Halloween and their Columbia dropped out. I have friends working there and they said I can totally try out. I'll post a link in my profile of my practicing. How do I sound? R&R BTW!_

_~KungFuHime2009_


	8. Chapter 8

Ricky was given a place on the show immediately. The Producers all saw it as a good way to pull in new viewers. Mostly teenage girls who enjoyed a little show-mance now and again. Ricky wore a grey uniform, as he looked atrocious in the green the others wore. Cosmo and Nation welcomed him onto the set for his debut on the show.

"This is where you'll come out when Bert meets the newest patient." Nation pointed to the backstage wall that Nellie and been behind when she and Ricky first met. Cosmo felt a bit better than he had in a few days. Bert was to busy working with the producers and station to hang around Nation.

"So where has Nellie gotten to?" Ricky asked as they finished the tour. Nellie hadn't been seen since they got to the station.

"I'll check her dressing room." Nation hurried off. Cosmo wasn't one for small talk.

"You and Nellie seem to be getting on well." He offered. Ricky nodded.

"She's a bit tense sometimes but I like her a lot. She's more interesting than any girl I've ever met." Cosmo chuckled at that.

"Yes she is." It was the truth. Ricky didn't need to know that his girlfriend was an alien. He didn't need to know that she helped try to commit a crime and got banished. That was all too complicated.

"I wish she'd tell me more about her though. You and your sister know her better than me. Where's she from?" Ricky asked. Cosmo thought about that for a moment.

"She's Australian. That's all I really know. Nation and her go way back. Ask her." That was the truth as well. She had said she was Australian to Sebastian at the hotel. Nation and she had shared an apartment back home. They knew each other well.

"Nellie? You here?" Nation popped her head in. Nellie was sitting on the couch in the room wringing her hands.

"What's wrong? I know that face." Nation sat down next to her friend.

"I need you advice." Nellie said. She had a crease going in her forehead. She was worrying.

"About what?" Nation too her friend's hand.

"About me and Ricky. I think he's the one. You know, the real deal." Nellie was saying the words with a bit of a shake to her voice.

"But?" Nation urged her on.

"But I don't wanna lie to him about me. I wanna tell him the truth." Nellie blurted out.

"How much of the truth?" Nation asked, nervously.

"All of it. I want to have him call me by my real name when we're alone. I want him to love me for everything I am. Alien and all. I'm afraid though that if I tell him he'll run away." He lip wobbled. Nation hugged her friend.

"He's a nice young man. If I were as crazy about him as you were I'd want the same thing. But you can't rush this. Give it time. If he's just as in love with you as you are with him then you can tell him. He can't hate you if he's the one." Nation thought of Cosmo. He loved her more than anything. He killed for her. He saved her from death itself. She knew what it was like to be so loved.

"Hello?" Bert peaked his head into the room.

"In here Bert." Nation smiled. Bert walked in and sat down next to her.

"What's going on with the two of you?" He asked.

"Nothing much. Just girl talk." Bert nodded.

"We'll be filming in a few minutes. Best to get in costume and on set." Nation agreed and left for wardrobe. Nellie was already in her uniform and went to the mirror to fix her makeup. Then, something occurred to her.

"Excuse me a sec Bert. I need to get to the set." Nellie hurried out of the room. Nation was nowhere to be seen. She hurried off to find Cosmo and Ricky. She found then on set.

"Cosmo! I've been looking for you." The men both looked at her.

"Really? What about?" Cosmo asked.

"I think Bert isn't to be trusted." She whispered so only the three of them could hear as the crew milled about the set.

"What do you mean?" Ricky whispered. Cosmo was all ears.

"Bert came into the dressing room to find me and Nation. She said hi and he sat down. Then she went to wardrobe and left me with him." Ricky and Cosmo looked at her.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Cosmo asked.

"I never said a thing, but he knew I was there. He also knew where the chair was without using his cane. Nation rearranged the furniture in there a week ago." Ricky took Nellie's hands in his own. Cosmo started to piece together the truth.

"He isn't blind!" Cosmo said, louder than he intended.

"It's kinda creepy when you think about it. Why would a guy pretend to be blind?" Ricky thought aloud. Cosmo had a few ideas, all sinister.

"Should we tell Nation?" Nellie asked.

"Tell me what?" Nation surprised the group with her stealthy entrance.

"Bert's-" Nellie piped up.

"Looking for you. I'll take you to him." Cosmo cut her off. He took Nation's arm and shooed Ricky and Nellie away as he guided His sister into the "office".

"Bert's not in here. Are you hiding something from me?" Nation sat on the desk and crossed her legs. Cosmo tried to rack his brain for a fib but came up empty. He was a genius but not a liar after all.

"Brother? Are you alright?" Nation cooed. He sat on the desk next to her.

"I just wanted a moment to talk with you. We're so busy all the time now I feel like our time is rushed." Cosmo wasn't lying. Filming and signing off on paperwork was very time consuming. Most of the days they had off were spent resting or going on errands.

"I always have time for you." Nation took her brother's hand and stroked it.

"I care about you. If I could I'd take you out to a chapel and give you the wedding you didn't have back home. You deserve nothing less." Cosmo pecked his sister on the cheek. She smiled at him lovingly.

"I care about you too. I know you're keeping something from me. You were always a terrible liar." Cosmo chuckled.

"I'm not exactly a saint. You're right though. I can't lie well." Nation hugged him close. She felt his warmth. There was a knock on the door. Cosmo hopped off the desk and sighed.

"Come in!" He yelled. He hated their moments being interrupted. Bert popped in.

"Found you both at last. The show is about to start!" He popped back out the door and they heard him scurry off.

"How did he know we were both here?" Cosmo inquired. Nation laughed.

"What a silly thing to ask. He heard you tell him to come in." Cosmo shook his head. He saw what Nellie had mentioned earlier and agreed with her conclusion.

"But you didn't say anything. You didn't even make a sound. How did he know you were here too?" Nation thought a moment.

"Perhaps he smelled my perfume?" Cosmo shook his head.

"Nellie mentioned this happening earlier in the makeup room. She said Bert came in and knew where the chair was despite you having moved the furniture last week. He also knew she was there even though she never said a word." Nation's eyebrows furrowed.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" She hopped off the desk and stood in front of him.

"He's not blind." He said plainly. Nation laughed.

"Why would he pretend to be blind. What's there to gain by pretending to be blind?" Cosmo saw she was getting agitated with him.

"Go on. You've been so quick to judge Bert since we met him, despite him being so nice to us all. What reason could he possibly have to pretend to be blind?" Nation had worked herself up to the point of shouting. Thankfully the walls of the set were thick enough to deter much sound from escaping. Cosmo turned away and pulled out the paperwork for the day's episode and sat down in his chair.

"This isn't over." Nation said as she took her seat. The silence between the two was deafening. An invisible wall had been erected between them as the newest patient was admitted to their care.

"What seems to be the problem?" Cosmo asked in a dead pan voice. Ricky had brought the grouchy man in strapped to a wheelchair. Nurse Ansalong was standing behind the grouchy man's companion, a pretty young lady with long brown hair.

"My husband has anger problems." She said.

"I do not! Don't make this into my fault!" Her husband yelled.

"Names please?" Nation asked.

"I'm Julie. This is my ball and chain, Christopher Malcolm." The lady said. He husband stewed in his chair as Nation wrote the information down.

"Ricky, take Mr. Malcolm to the Observation Ward. I'll check his there." Ricky nodded and began wheeling the man out.

"I'm not sick! I can walk myself there!" The man yelled. Ricky looked at the two doctors. Nation nodded. Ricky took out a needle and sedated the man. He wheeled the man out.

"Was that really necessary?" Julie asked.

"Yes, very. Not only is that man angry, he denies he is angry." Nation said. She took Julie out to the hall to finish the paperwork. Nurse Ansalong approached the desk.

"You two seem tense." She whispered. Cosmo nodded.

"I may have said something I shouldn't have." Cosmo stood and took his clipboard with him. Nellie followed to assist the observation phase of treatment. In the hall Nation purposely glared as Cosmo passed by.

"Things are looking bad for those two!" Bert commented to the audience.

"And I'm not talking about the patient and his wife!" The audience laughed.

_A/N: Julie Covington and Christopher Malcolm were the original Brad and Janet in '73. Christopher went on to play the cop in Shock Treatment, you remember: "DOES THIS BIRD BELONG TO YOU?" XD Julie was on a show called the Rock Follies with Little Nell playing her secretary in a few episodes. History lesson over!_

_Cosmo and Nation are having a spat, Bert is being suspicious to all and Nellie is wanting to spill the beans about her being an alien to Ricky! Could things get any MORE complicated! (God, I've written a soap opera on accident! XD) R&R!_

_~KungFuhime2009_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: What! One of these BEFORE the chapter? Must be important! Any who, remember my soap opera joke? Whelp, I've just gotten another story idea! DX Rocky Horror would be an awesome soap opera, if tweaked with the traditional soap opera twists. Should I attempt writing another story while in the middle of "In the Back Row" or wait? Now, on with the show!_

"Tell me why you are so angry Mr. Malcolm." Cosmo inquired. Nurse Ansalong had the man in a straightjacket. He stared at the doc like he had heat vision.

"I'm mad because my wife put me on this stupid show. There's nothing wrong with me!" He huffed, red in the face.

"But what caused her to put you in our care? There must be a reason." Cosmo urged the man to open up.

"I don't know! Ask her!" This was getting nowhere.

"Nurse, please escort the man to the holding ward." Nellie wasn't about to dawdle. Between the angry patient and grump Cosmo she didn't want to push any buttons. Cosmo hurried out to find the wife, Julie. Part of him dreaded running into Nation. They were still in the hallway where he'd left them.

"Mrs. Malcolm. May I ask you something?' Cosmo approached. Julie nodded. Nation never looked up from her clipboard.

"What was the event that triggered your bringing your husband in?" Julie looked down at her feet, then back at Cosmo.

"He and I had a fight." She said plainly.

"What about?" He asked.

"Just…nothing important." Cosmo sighed. He was going to have to drag the information out of her.

"Please Mrs. Malcolm. You must tell me for your husband's sake." She sighed and moved close to Cosmo's ear.

"He accused me of having an affair. It wasn't true. He's just a friend." Cosmo nodded.

"I understand. Nation, please admit Julie for care." Nation looked up in shock. Julie was equally shocked.

"Why her?" Nation was flabbergasted.

"Yeah, why me?" Julie was very upset.

"She is in need of care just as much as her husband." Cosmo hurried off to check on Mr. Malcolm.

"The nerve of him." Julie stomped her foot as Nation ushered her into the office again.

"I know how you feel." Nation muttered on her way in.

"Interesting development. Let's take a commercial break." Bert said. As the show went off for a few minutes Bert hurried to see Cosmo. Cosmo was checking Mr. Malcolm's blood pressure in an exam room with Nurse Ansalong.

"Why did you admit the wife?" Bert asked.

"She is one half of the problem. This man doesn't have an anger problem."

"I could've told you that you quack!" Mr. Malcolm said. He wasn't wearing a straightjacket anymore but Nurse Ansalong had a sedative ready in case the need arose.

"This man and his wife have a marriage problem. They need counseling." Cosmo finished the exam and took down some notes. Bert nodded and left the room. He made it into the "office" just as commercials had ended. They were back on the air.

"I understand that you are admitting Julie as well." Bert inquired as Nation finished her paperwork. Julie was sitting in a chair by Ricky.

"Yes. Cosmo thought it necessary. Though I'm not sure why." Bert nodded.

"Cosmo believes this to be a marriage related problem." Nation thought this over.

"I guess it's possible. But why didn't he seek a second opinion from me?" Ricky lead Julie out to be examined. Bert sat down in the chair she'd been in.

"Have you and he had a misunderstanding?" Bert offered. Nation nodded.

"He and I had a little spat today. He takes things a bit too hard sometimes. He's protective of me." Nation caught herself before she said too much.

"I understand. Go and see if things can be patched up. A marriage is at stake here." Nation nodded and left the room. Bert addressed the audience.

"Problems with the doctors and problems with a marriage! Can both be solved?" Nation found Julie being observed by Cosmo. Ricky had gone to help Nurse Ansalong with Mr. Malcolm.

"I've come help out." She said. Cosmo nodded and then turned away. He was still mad at her.

"I don't see how this is partially my fault. Chris is the one who needs the help." Nation was confused.

"Why did you admit her, dear brother?" Nation asked. Cosmo kept his back to her.

"She was accused of having an affair. That's why her husband was angry. It's obvious that there is friction in this marriage." Cosmo checked Julie's throat with a tongue depressor. Nation nodded.

"I'll wait on her in the observation ward." Nation left feeling the chill her brother's cold shoulder often left behind. In a matter of minutes Julie was in the room with her.

"Why would you husband suspect you were having an affair?" Nation chewed the end of an eraser. Her clipboard held a standard note sheet.

"I don't know. I spend a lot of time with this guy friend of mine. I come back and he's all mad at me. I have a life too yah know." Julie crossed her arms.

"Can you tell me about this man? The one you're friends with, I mean."

"What's to tell. He's nice, athletic, and fun to be around. Chris used to be that way, before we got hitched. Now he wants to know where I am. Who I'm with. Blah-Blah-Blah." Nation nodded. She knew how that felt. Cosmo had been that way ever since they met Bert. She just liked having someone new to hang around with. Then it hit her.

"What are the reasons you married your husband?" Julie thought about it.

"We met in high school. He was my sweet heart. He was funny, intelligent, and all around a cool guy." Julie stared off into the past and smiled.

"How often do you tell him about why you love him?" Nation asked.

"Well, I guess I just don't anymore. I don't know why. We just grew into different people. I just want him to stop being so angry all the time and be the guy I married." Julie started to tear up. Nation felt a pang in her heart. A light bulb had gone on in her head. Cosmo was still the one she loved most of all. Her constant attentions on her friend Bert had formed a rift between them. Nation felt a warm tear roll down her face. She swiped it away and patted the weeping woman on the back.

"It's alright dear. My brother and I are going to make things right again. I promise."

"Tell me Mr. Malcolm, why are you so protective of your wife?" Cosmo was sitting by the man in a padded room. Mr. Malcolm was much improved in disposition now and allowed to sit without restraints on.

"She used to stick to me like glue. I always had her at my side. We got married after high school and then…" Mr. Malcolm sighed. Cosmo urged him on.

"Well, maybe we were too hasty. She started hanging out with other guys and I was afraid she was going to leave me. I guess I was getting a bit irrational, yah know?" Cosmo nodded. He did know. Bert and Nation were obviously just friends. She and him had been inseparable after all they'd been through. It's only natural she'd want a bit of breathing space. With Nellie and Ricky becoming close, Nation would have to find a new person to hang out with. Cosmo felt foolish now for jumping to any conclusion that Bert was out to take her away from him. So what if he acted suspicious. Bert acted that way all the time.

"Do you think we made a mistake? Getting married so young?" Mr. Malcolm whimpered into his hand.

"No, choices made by the heart are never wrong. You still love her and she cared enough to bring you here. You both have just hit a bump in the road of life. It's normal." Cosmo felt a weight in his chest lift. He knew what to do.

"Come with me. You and your wife must talk." Mr. Malcolm and Cosmo left the room and headed to the observation ward. Nation and Julie were sitting on chairs next to each other like two schoolyard chums.

"I need to tell you something." Mr. Malcolm said to his wife.

"I need to tell you something too." Julie said back. Her face was a bit flushed from the tears.

"You first." He said to his wife. She nodded.

"I love you so much Chris! You're the man I want to grow old with. That's the truth. I would never go down the alter with anyone else." Chris hugged her.

"I love you too. I'm sorry I was suspicious of you and your friend. I just was afraid you wanted to leave me. I can't live without you!" They hugged and kissed. The couple was obviously much happier without all the secrets and doubt floating around in their heads and hearts. Nation and Cosmo shared meaningful glances across the room.

"I love you." Nation mouthed to her brother. He smiled.

"Another success! The marriage is saved and it seems that Cosmo and Nation are on good terms again folks!" Bert laughed. The audience was overjoyed.

_A/N: God this took a while! Yay! They've made up! Now onto the Nursse Ansalong/Ricky problem! After that's all solved I think that the group of crazy doctors is ready for a trip across the pond, if you know what I mean! ;D R&R!_

_~KungFuHime2009_


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a week since their fight and now everything had been settled. Ricky and Nellie now lived in a flat together down the hall. After saving the Malcolm's marriage Londonvale had become the most watched show in Europe. There was even talk of some of the past episodes being sent to the US to be played on the local channels. With their places in the studio secured the cast was moved out of the Oakley Court Hotel and into the apartment building across from the studio. Sebastian and Daphne were sad to see them go but the popularity of the show had been free publicity for the hotel. It now had guests checking in all the time and repairs had been stared on the lobby.

Nation and Cosmo retired to their apartment bedroom. It was a cozy room with one bed. The tabloids had hinted at the speculated relationship between them but people in Europe seemed to be more easy going about it than people on Transsexual would have been.

"Darling, what ever gave you the idea Bert wasn't blind?" Nation was resting on top of the bed sheets in a white bathrobe. She'd taken to wearing a white corset under her green dress on the show. Cosmo thought her figure was perfect to begin with but she became self-conscious on camera.

"Do we have to talk about that again?" Cosmo slid onto the bed next to her. He wore white flannel pajamas.

"I'm just wondering. That's all." Nation looked at him with her beautiful eyes and he couldn't help himself. He kissed her quick on the mouth.

"Nellie mentioned something about it to Ricky and I." He kissed down her neck and across her shoulder. She giggled.

"I'm not surprised you were angry with him." Cosmo looked up.

"What does that mean?" She played innocent.

"Why nothing." She laughed.

"Are you hiding something?" Cosmo would get the answer if he had to kiss her all night. He planned on it anyways.

"Bert has been using the blindness as a ploy. It's a character trait he started as an actor. He told me about it on one of our outings." Cosmo felt foolish. Nation already knew.

"Why didn't you tell the rest of us?" Cosmo snaked his arm around her back. Her face was close to his.

"he told me not to. If too many people knew then someone might spill the beans and the press would have a field day with the information." Cosmo smiled. He understood now. Nation pulled him close and all logical thought was obliterated between them. They went on kissing in that intimate way for a while. They were interrupted by the phone ringing on the nightstand. Cosmo sighed.

"Ignore it." He said and pulled her back into a kiss. She wasn't about to object. The machine picked it up.

"Nation, it's Nellie. Ricky and I have great news! Come down and see us as soon as you get this! Bring Cosmo with out!" Nellie hung up. It took about ten minutes for the couple to walk down the hall. Nation rang the bell and Ricky answered.

"Hey! Come in!" The siblings entered the flat. Nellie was lounging on a chair in a white sundress. Neither Ricky, nor Nellie, had gotten ready for bed yet.

"We have great news!" Nellie was ready to bust out of her skin. Ricky was smiling just as wide.

"Out with it!" Nation was feeling the excitement. Cosmo nodded.

"We've decided to get married!" Ricky and Nellie were hugging each other close. Nation jumped for joy.

"That's fantastic!" She hugged her old friend like there was no tomorrow. Cosmo shook Ricky's hand.

"I guess it's time we all had the talk then." Cosmo said. Nation and Nellie nodded. Ricky was confused.

"The talk? Like the Birds and Bees?" Nellie laughed.

"Not exactly." They all sat down. Ricky and Nellie on the chair. Nation was on the coffee table and Cosmo sat on the floor by Nation's legs.

"Ricky, I have a confession to make." She got very serious. Ricky was still confused.

"You know you can tell me anything." Nellie nodded.

"You're gonna have to listen for this. It's a long story and, most of it, you're not going to believe." Ricky shook his head.

"I met the girl of my dreams on a T.V. show. I think I can stretch my imagination a bit." Nellie took a breath and held Ricky's hands for support.

"Nellie Ansalong isn't my real name. My real name is Trixie and I'm not from around here. Cosmo and Nation and I are actually from the same place."

"Australia?" Ricky asked.

"No, we're from a place called Transsexual. It's in a galaxy we call Transylvania. I don't know what you guys call it but, that's home. We're aliens. Nation and Cosmo are really named Magenta and Riff Raff." Nellie paused a moment to let this all soak in. Ricky looked even more confused than before.

"You're aliens?" Ricky let go of Nellie's hands. She bit her lip and nodded. Cosmo and Nation nodded as well.

"We were all banished from out home planet and sentence to live our lives on Earth. You see, my brother and I committed a crime on Transsexual and Nellie was one of our partners in crime, as it were." Nation tried to explain. Nellie had gotten so nervous that her throat had closed up.

"What was your crime?" Ricky asked. He was still wrapping his head around all this.

"My brother and I fell in love. Incest is strictly forbidden on out planet. We tried to get married anyway and were caught at the alter. Trix-Nellie, was my bridesmaid." Ricky nodded.

"I kinda thought you two were a thing. Just didn't think it polite to ask." Ricky ran a hand through his hair.

"We were forced to change our names and start over here in London. That's about it for us." Cosmo stroked Nation's leg. She smiled. Ricky looked to Nellie and then to the siblings, then back at Nellie again.

"I love you a lot. You're cooler than any girl I've ever met. So what if you're some banished alien fugitive. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. You'll still be Nellie Ansalong to me." Nellie sighed from relief and hugged Ricky. Cosmo and Nation shared a glance.

"So, when's the wedding?" Nation inquired.

"We have to tell Bert and the station first. They'll help us set up a date. Then we can start hashing out the details!" Nellie and Ricky shared a cute little kiss. Cosmo chuckled and Nation squealed with delight.

"I can't wait!" Nation clapped her hands.

"We'll leave you two kids alone now." Cosmo stood up and took Nation's hand. Together they hurried back down the hall to their room.

"Isn't it exciting? I'm so happy for them." Cosmo nodded and went into their closet to find something he'd put away a while back.

"Once it's settled with Bert and the producers she and I can start planning the whole thing. This is going to be so much fun! What are you doing dear?" Nation was laying back on the comforter observing Cosmo's digging through the closet.

"Looking for-AH HA!" Cosmo pulled out a small envelope. It was the one that had their money in it when they'd al first arrived. Cosmo laid on his side, next to Nation.

"What's that?" Nation asked. Cosmo handed it to her.

"Open it." Nation tipped the envelope and out slid two rings. One with a pink, round cut stone in it. The other was a simple gold band. Inside were engraved their names, their real names.

"Our rings! I forgot about them!" Nation gasped. She slid hers on and admired the shine. What looked like gold to Earthlings was actually a Transylvanian alloy that was as strong as steel. The pink stone was a moon diamond. Nation and Cosmo's birthstone.

"I put them away for safe keeping when we moved into the hotel and forget about them." Cosmo slipped his wedding band on as well.

"Thankfully I had put the envelope in one of my pocket. The pocket of my wedding clothes. Our clothes are still in a box in the back of the closet. Nellie packed them away for me." Nation kissed her brother again. He was the most thoughtful man she'd ever met.

"I love you so much. Even if we never end up have our moment at the alter I'm yours till death do us part." Cosmo liked the sound of that. He turned out the light and they reveled in their love for each other.

_A/N: I CAN HEAR THE BELLS! (Hairspray, cough XD) So loved this chapter! It all just warmed my heart to write it down. Should Nation and Cosmo secretly tie the not our just remain as they are before moving out to Denton? I need to know soon cuz Shock Treatment begins in just two chapters! First things first is the wedding! R&R and you'll be on the VIP list for the whole thing! (Reception included!) Kisses!_

_~KungFuHime2009_


	11. Chapter 11

Bert and the producers were willing to put the next season of the show on hold on the condition that the wedding was televised for the network. Nellie and Ricky agreed and over the next month the press was calling it the biggest wedding since Charles and Diana. That may have been an exaggeration but it gained a lot of attention in the papers and on the news. By the time the big day rolled around the wedding was booked with time on all the major channels. Nellie and Nation had designed the dress she was going to wear after a popular style she had seen on Transsexual. Cosmo surprised them all with his speedy and competent sewing skills. He saved them having to find a dress shop willing to create the unconventional dress. It was black, the tradition wedding color on Transsexual. White seemed too flashy.

"I've got butterflies in my stomach!" Nellie squealed as Nation zipped her up. The dress fit like a glove. Nation wore a less fancy lavender dress. It had no special designs, but she still insisted on wearing her corset under it.

"You look gorgeous." Nellie's hair was done up in a bun and a black veil was pinned to her hair. It skimmed her shoulders and made her look very cute.

"You did too, Mags." Nellie smiled. Nation hugged her friend from behind.

"Not as pretty as you though. You're so lucky Trix. You got the man of your dreams." The girls heard a knock on the door.

"Come in, we're decent." Bert popped his head in.

"All the guests are accounted for. We're just waiting on you, my dear." Nellie nodded.

"I'm ready." Nation handed her a bouquet of lilies and hurried out the door. Nellie followed. In the chapel there were camera crews and lighting equipment everywhere. They couldn't find a church that they liked so the studio built the chapel on one of their soundstages.

"Good luck." Nation kissed her friend on the cheek and hurried to the alter. Cosmo was flanking Ricky and Bert was sitting in the front row. Both men wore tuxes for the occasion. Nation winked at her brother and was so bold as to blow a kiss to him. He snatched it and winked back. She felt a set of giggled coming on but the organ music silenced her. The wedding march played and Nellie started down the aisle.

"She looks radiant!" Some of the news women in the seats gaped. The dress was something nobody had ever seen before. A few designers from the bridal shops were taking down sketches of the designs on pads of paper they'd brought with them. Young brides would be eager to have a similar dress for their big day. Nellie reached the alter and took Ricky's hand. The clergyman went over the vows. It all seemed like a blur after that. It wasn't until the clergyman said they were married and the marriage license was signed that Nation felt the world catch up to her. Nellie and Ricky kissed and everyone cheered. The happy couple, with Nation and Cosmo in tow, made an exit from the soundstage to a car which would take them to the reception.

"I'm so happy I could cry!" Nellie laughed in the back of the car. It was a small limo that had been rented by the studio for the day. Nation and Cosmo were sitting across from Ricky and Nellie.

"Ricky and Nellie Mayall, it has a nice ring to it!" Cosmo laughed. Nellie wore her ring with pride. It was a silver band with a pear-cut blue topaz. Ricky had a plain silver band on his finger.

"I'm so happy for you Trixie. Really, I am." Nation was grinning ear to ear. They arrived at the reception hall a few minutes later. Nellie was apparently an orphan so her family was not accounted for at the reception. Never the less, Ricky's mother and some of her friends were there to congratulate the couple. Nation and Cosmo sat with them at the head table.

"I'm so happy for you both!" Ricky's mom said as she patted her son on the head.

"I knew you and him were good for each other when he first laid eyes on you!" She went back to her friends and everyone started chatting amongst themselves. After a few minutes the lunch was served and a wedding cake was cut. The whole thing was hectic and crazy.

"I'm glad our wedding wasn't this big of a deal." Nation whispered to Cosmo.

"Our wedding ended in an arrest." Cosmo whispered back. They held hands under the table and smiled as people took roll after roll of pictures. Ricky and Nellie decided against taking a long honeymoon. They wanted to return to work and "normal" life as soon as possible. Bert insisted on them taking a week off from the show so they'd be missing for only one episode.

"Where will you two go?" Nation asked when she and Nellie were finally alone in the bathroom.

"We thought we'd just take a trip out of town and maybe go to a museum or something. Nothing too special." Nellie was changing into more comfortable clothes, a blue uniform skirt and white dress shirt. She slipped into sneakers and let her hair down.

"Anything planned for the future?" Nation asked when she came out carrying her dress and shoes.

"Like what?" Nellie asked. Nation wiggled her eyebrows and smirked.

"Kids? Totally! Ricky and I was at least five!" Nation and she giggled. The dress was put in a wardrobe bag and hung up for the crew to deliver back to the apartment that evening. They checked their makeup before returning to the party, which was ending in a few minutes.

"I just want to say something." Ricky stood up in front of everyone.

"I'm the luckiest man in the world. Nellie's the best thing that ever happened to me and I wouldn't trade her for the world. She's the medicine to my cold, the sanity to my mind, well…you get the point." Ricky blushed. Nellie gave him a kiss on the cheek and everyone awed. Ricky and Nellie left the party and the guests dispersed. Nation and Cosmo returned to their apartment.

"I'm so happy for them." Nation said as she changed out of her dress. It was only about three o'clock but they had decided to spend the evening in.

"Yes." Cosmo agreed. He was just sitting there looking out the window. Nation stepped out wearing a silky nightgown with a bit of fluff around the hem.

"Everything alright?" Nation asked. Cosmo nodded.

"I'm just feeling a bit sad. I didn't give you a wedding close to what Ricky gave to Nellie. Ours never even got to _I do_." Nation sat down next to him on the couch.

"What does it matter? I'd marry you in a cardboard box if it meant we'd be together forever." Cosmo smiled.

"I like the thought of that. Magenta and Riff Raff were married in the stately Cardboard Cathedral today!" Nation laughed as he held up his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. He did the same.

"Tell me you love me." She looked up at him. He kissed her.

"I love you."

_A/N: opheliafrump is going to kill me for ending the chapter like that! XD I do it just to get on your nerves! More drama is on the way in the next chapter when Nellie and Ricky return and the show takes an unexpected turn! (wink wink) I posted a link on my profile to what Nellie's wedding dress looked like. I think she'd look great in it, not me of course! Must hide from flying ice picks now!_

_~KungFuHime2009_


	12. Chapter 12

Nation and Cosmo were asleep in their apartment when the phone rang. It was not a welcome sound seeing as both of them had shared a whole bottle of wine before going to bed that night.

"I'm going to cut that phone cord one of these days." Cosmo mumbled. It rang a couple more times before Nation sat up and answered.

"Yes?" Nation groaned.

"Nation? I have urgent news!" Bert was on the other line. The sounds in the background were akin to those on a busy day at the studio. Nation looked at the digital clock.

"Bert, it's 2:30! Can't it wait?" There was the sound of power tools and crewmen yelling.

"No, listen. The show has been picked up by an American T.V. station! They're tearing down the set and shipping some of it overseas as we speak!" Nation shook her brother.

"What?" Cosmo sat up as Nation turned on the bedside lamp. The light wasn't very helpful to them but they got used to it.

"What's happening to us then?" She asked as Cosmo rubbed his eyes.

"The whole cast is moving out to the station! They've promised accommodations for all of us. We leave London in a few days." Cosmo looked at Nation for answers. She covered the end of the phone with her hand.

"Bert says the show has been sold to an overseas station. We're moving out." Cosmo didn't really know how to feel about this.

"Hello? Nation?" Bert was still on the line.

"Bert, where are we going?" Nation asked.

"A town called Denton. It's home to one of the largest and most successful stations in Midwestern USA." Nation's heart stopped a second.

"Denton!" Cosmo and Nation wore matching shocked expressions.

"Yes, I've got to go now. See you soon!" Bert hung up and Nation dropped the phone. It rolled off the bed and landed on the floor with a clunk.

"Denton? That Denton?" Cosmo asked. Nation nodded.

"We're moving back there!" Cosmo asked. Nation nodded again. Both sat in silence for a moment. Then Cosmo got up and put on a robe.

"Where are you going?" Nation called to him.

"To get another bottle of wine." Nation got up too. She was going to need it.

The plane ride had been a bit less than pleasant for all of them. Nellie learned for the first time that she could get air sick. Ricky spent most of the plane ride helping her to the bathroom. Nation and Cosmo attempted to sleep through the ride.

"I just had a nightmare." Nation mumbled to her brother. Cosmo squeezed her hand.

"I dreamt we had to go back to Denton and Frank was there waiting for us with that smug face of his." Cosmo quieted his sister. This wasn't helping one bit.

"Please look out the window. You'll see the prosperous town of Denton on you left." A voice said over the flight's speaker system. Cosmo was next to the window so he looked out. All he saw was a bunch of giant buildings. A flight attendant was passing by with some snacks.

"Excuse me, is that Denton down there?" Cosmo asked her. She peered out and smiled.

"Yup, it was all bought by this wealthy guy and turned into a giant T.V. studio. We get some of the channels at the airport." She smiled and offered Nation some peanuts. She took them and settled down a bit.

"I guess we don't have much to worry about then." Cosmo whispered to Nation. She nodded but still felt uneasy. What if people from the old town were still there. What if they recognized them from the few trips they taken with Columbia into town to get food? She opened the bag of peanuts and watched in dismay as they scattered across her lap and onto the floor. Cosmo snickered.

"I hate flying." Nation concluded and ate a few of the peanuts. The flight landed a few minutes later and Bert met them at the terminal.

"I hope your flight was enjoyable." He smiled. Nellie would have laughed if she wasn't so sick. Nation just nodded.

"We're all a bit jetlagged. Shall we get moving then?" Cosmo hurried the group along. The last thing they wanted to do was hang around the airport much longer. A car was waiting for all of them. Their luggage would be delivered to their rooms later.

"Denton was just a cozy little town a few years ago. Then a local entrepreneur decided to buy the whole thing and turn it into a television studio." Bert explained as they watched crewmen and actors milling by on the sidewalks. Many homes had been boarded up or partially torn down to make way for more soundstages.

"It's all so different." Nation whispered to her brother as Bert continued to talk about the station.

"Look, the chapel's gone." Cosmo pointed. He was right. The chapel's sign and the front façade were still there but the rest was a pile of lumber and dirt. Not even the lawns were left in front of the houses.

"It's so depressing looking." Nellie mumbled.

"At least there's little chance anyone will remember us." Nation whispered. All the faces outside were foreign. Nobody from the old days had remained, to her knowledge. They pulled up to the largest of the soundstages and it's massive door was rolled open. The group got out of the car and entered the noisy area inside.

"Sound check Denton Dossier!" Someone yelled. Many people were milling past the group, heading for the audience seating nearby. They all looked like townspeople.

"This is crazier than the one back in London." Nellie breathed. There was twice the space, crew, and audience as the old station had.

"Get used to it. We're signed on with the station manager for several seasons worth of episodes." A girl in a red jumpsuit wearing a ton of plastic jewelry was being followed by a camera crew when she spotted the group.

"You're here! What a scoop!" She hurried up to them and her crew followed.

"I'm Neely, the station's reporter. You guys are the cast of the newest show, Dentonvale! Can you guys introduce yourselves on camera?" Neely was talking a mile a minute. Bert was smiling at the girl.

"I'm Bert Schnick. These people are doctors Nation and Cosmo McKinley." He pointed to the siblings. They shook Neely's hand.

"And these two are Ricky and Nurse Ansalong. They are assistants to our doctors." Nellie and Ricky shook Neely's hand as well.

"This is so exciting! I gotta run now but feel free to check out our station!" Neely and her camera crew hurried away. The group moved about the building and soon found a familiar sight.

"It's our set!" Nation smiled. It was a bit different but still the set they had used in Londonvale.

"Yes mam, we finished the reconstruction today." Behind them was a police officer.

"I was told to show you all to your accommodations." He lead them threw the Dentonvale set, which was more elaborate than the old one. All the walls were padded and there were more rooms that the old show had.

"We're living on set?" Nellie asked the cop.

"Yes mam. All station employees and audience members stay in the station. It's why our station is so successful. We present more hours of television per day that any other station in the US." That didn't sound healthy. In fact it sounded nuts. But that was show business.

"Here you all are. The dormitory wing of the Dentonvale set. Choose your rooms and your stuff will be sent in later on." Ricky and Nellie decide on the first one in the hall. Bert chose to give the newlyweds some distance and picked the third room from the hallway. Nation and Cosmo saw no real difference in the rooms and picked the fourth door in the hall. All the rooms were identical and had padded white walls and one large white bed. Nation sat down on the mattress and sighed. Her jetlag was catching up to her. Cosmo looked about the room with a critical eye.

"What are you doing dear?" Nation asked after kicking off her shoes.

"I was just checking for cameras and such." Nation furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why would there be a camera in here?" Cosmo laid back next to her.

"This is America. Americans are a bit strange." Nation laughed. There was the pot calling the kettle black.

"Are you two settled in?" Bert called from the other side of the door.

"Fine Bert. I find myself not wanting to get back up now." Nation was so tired from the flight.

"I was just going for a walk. You can stay put if you like." His footsteps pattered off down the hall. Nation stretched her arms and yawned.

"I think this is all going to get crazier once the show starts airing." Nation mumbled. Her brother didn't hear her. He was snoring on his side of the bed. Nation kissed him on the head and smiled.

"Good-night dear." She fell asleep soon after that.

_A/N: The next chapter will skip some time and take us to the start of Shock Treatment! YAY! (finally) I'm getting ready for a trip this weekend to Chicago so I may not post for a bit. I'll try my best to get one more chapter out before the trip but who knows!_

_~KungFuHime2009_


	13. Chapter 13

It was early in the morning when Cosmo and Nation got up. Work started at the station before the sum went up outside and didn't end till late in the evening. The hours were long but somehow they all managed to make the most of their situation. They'd been on the air for a month now and they were starting to get used to things again.

"How do I look?" Nation asked while examining her figure in the mirror. She personally felt that the food in the US was loaded with fat and she didn't want any of it.

"You look fine. Please stop wearing that corset." Cosmo said as he dressed in his Dentonvale uniform. Nation's worries about her weight were making him sad. She was perfect in his eyes.

"I need to look nice dear. We're on T.V." Nation zipped up her dress and slipped on her sneakers. Cosmo sighed and gave her a quick kiss before they both made their way to Kirk's Korner, the snack stand in the station. Nellie and Ricky were on the set preparing the rooms for the new episode. Other D.T.V. crew and cast were chatting a bit in the audience areas. There had been an announcement made about a new show being produced by the station owner, Farley Favors.

"What's up docs? Hear about the new show, Faith Factory?" Kirk asked while pouring the two coffee. Nation had heard something or other about it staring Macy and Ralph, the most popular couple on the air so far.

"Not much. I don't know what to make of it." Cosmo sipped his coffee. Kirk offered a doughnut to Nation which she turned down. She could barely drink her coffee in her corset, much less eat. She's cook a nice meal later on. People started being let in to fill the audience space. The docs tossed their cups and hurried off to the Dentonvale set. Bert was in the office waiting.

"Good to see you. We have a special case today." He held out the two audience members who would be "picked" for the game show Bert hosted in conjunction with Dentonvale.

"These two look famil..." Cosmo stopped mid sentence. He held up the pictures.

"Change the hair on them and you're right. Brad and Janet Majors." Nation read the names aloud to conferm her fears.

"You know them?" Bert asked Cosmo nodded.

"We've seen them in the audience before." Nation lied. In all the time Bert had known them they'd never disclosed much information about their pasts.

"I need to meet with makeup. Good luck." Bert hurried out. Nation and Cosmo sighed. Things usually went bad for them and this was no exception.

"What if they recognize us?" Nation asked.

"I doubt it. But what if their reason for being here is that night in the house?" Cosmo fretted. He felt a headache coming on.

"They wouldn't come on the show and tell about aliens and Transylvania, would they?" Cosmo was stumped. The cameras went on and they nodded to one another. When the cameras were on they stayed quiet on the subject of anything out of the ordinary.

Brad was wheeled in on a wheel chair, followed by Janet. Ricky stayed by the door as Janet sat down. She and her husband looked different now. Then again, a year or two had passed by. Cosmo chose to get things over with.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Majors, how wonderful to see you. I'm Dr. Cosmo McKinley. And this is my sister and colleague Dr. Nation McKinley." Cosmo smiled to Nation and then looked back at the couple.

"We understand you've been going through a rather trying time." Nation smiled two the couple. There was no look of recognition in the woman's eyes. She and her husband didn't know the doctors, a great relief to her.

"Well yes, we have-" Janet tried to speak but Brad stood and cut her off.

"Now, now, now listen, there's nothing really wrong with me. Janet and I haven't been getting along too well lately and I had a little…little trouble…" By responding to a nod from Cosmo when nobody was looking, Ricky had injected Brad with a sedative. The man fell unconscious immediately and hit the desk hard.

"Oh Brad!" Janet said, Nation felt like laughing. She may look different but she still was the same old Janet under those new clothes and attitude.

"Does he do this often?" Cosmo asked as he shined a penlight in Brad's eyes.

"No, he's never done this before." Janet said. She was worried now.

"Good. then there's still hope. Lots and lots of hope." Cosmo had mastered the art of looking like he knew what he was doing after only two episodes of the old show. Nation was very proud of her brother in that manner. Though, he did get a bit pushy at times with the patients.

"If anyone can help Brad we can." Nation assured the woman as Nellie made her entrance.

"Ah, Nurse Ansalong, you've arrived." Cosmo said, to aknowledge her presence.

"Oh that was real short notice, because the other monkeys-" Nellie was going into a ramble and Nation couldn't help but throw in the old gag.

"Attend to Mr. Majors." She said with a smile. Nellie had shortened her skirt again so now her ass was showing when she bent over to fasten Brad into his wheelchair again. Janet was either distracted or disturbed by it.

"Just one or two formalities that have to be dealt with Mrs. Majors. A contract to be signed." Cosmo smacked the papers against Nellie's butt to get Janet's attention. It would have been funny but Nation stepped on her toes to keep from laughing.

"Could I do that later please?" Janet stood and started to follow Nellie out of the room with Brad. Cosmo wanted to object but Nation swooped in to prevent him.

"Of course you can Mrs. Majors." She left and Cosmo got up to follow her. He took the paperwork very seriously now that they were in America. He hit his nose on the door while in pursuit.

"Ouch! Mrs. Majors, just one or two details. Does Brad have any living relatives, any blood relatives?" He and Nation ad caught them in the hallway, on route to the Terminal Ward.

"No he doesn't. Can I take care of this later?" Janet was in a hurry.

"Of course." Nation said. When they'd gone she hit her brother on the shoulder.

"What?" He asked as if he were a child in trouble again.

"You need to cool it with those contracts." Nation sighed. They walked back to the office. The show was done in a new format since they'd moved to Denton. It now was split into segments. The admittance was the first part. It was followed by the early treatment after another show ran. Then, usually, a nice therapy session in which all the problems are realized. The final part was the reunion with family. The new format grabbed more viewership and ensured that people would watch all the shows on the network so as not to miss the shows they liked the most. It gave the cast room to breath on set and socialize a bit too. Bert came into the office to talk with the doctors during a commercial break.

"Tough luck there. No relatives to consult with for Brad's mental health." Bert sighed. Cosmo nodded.

"What about Janet's parents?" Nation suggested. The two men looked at her.

"Janet's parents work on the station. They also know Brad well, he's their son in law after all." Cosmo hugged her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"You're brilliant, you know that?" Bert laughed.

"I can get the information you need. They're due for a promotion to a new show anyways. I'll put them on The Marriage Maze." Nation and Cosmo liked that idea.

_A/N: Shock Treatment is a go! The subject is now committed! I'll get working on the next chapter soon! I just put this one together to make you guys happy in case I leave bfore the next one is done._

_~KungFuHime2009_


	14. Chapter 14

"As Janet's parents this should be really easy." Bert said as the timer started. "About Brad's family?" Emily Weiss asked. She was thinking hard on this.

"Your last clue is . . . Mental Instability. You have thirty seconds." The timer started as Emily and Harry started to brainstorm.

"He was adopted, you know." Emily offered to her husband for help.

"Oh yeah. I had forgotten." Harry wasn't too bright and would obviously be no help to Bert's cause. Emily on the other hand was a concerned mother and gossip.

"Well I hadn't. I was worried about inherited craziness when they married. I said to Janet; What do we know about his parents?"

"Which leads us to . . ." Bert gave them another nudge in the right direction. The timer was running low now.

"Infantile regression?" Emily said slowly. Bert was willing to take that answer.

"You got it!"

"I got it! I got it!" The couple got excited. They'd won the prize of getting their own show and Bert now had the information for Cosmo and Nation to use for Brad's treatment. He met with the two doctors during his break.

"She got it. She got it! They won! Infantile regression." Bert was pleased with himself. Nation congratulated him as Cosmo put away some of the loose files.

"Our specialty." Nation said happily. They were actually specialists in many fields now that they'd been on the show for so long.

"I can't wait to begin on him. Really Bert, I don't know what we'd do without you." Cosmo said. It was one to the first positive things he'd said to the man in all their acquaintance. Nation was very happy about this.

"I must confess. The decision to have Brad committed was not strictly my own." Bert said.

"No, of course. There's Janet. But if she was so keen on getting him in here, why wouldn't she sign the contract?" Cosmo asked.

"No, it wasn't Janet exactly. It was, in fact, your new sponsor." Bert revealed. Cosmo was caught off guard. When did they get a new sponsor?

"Sponsor?"

"Dentonvale has been sold." Bert smiled. Cosmo felt his good mood drift slightly.

"Sold?"

"Dear old Bert settled everything." Nation said, still smiling. She and Bert both knew and never bothered to tell him till now? His good mood was now running away to hide.

"Yah! You endorse his Faith Factory and he endorses your research." Bert said. At that moment Cosmo knew exactly who Bert was talking about.

"He! How dare this person take advantage of my weakness." He slammed the file drawer shut. The person they were referring to was the station manager and self-made fast food giant, Farley Flavors. A man they all had yet to meet and Cosmo did not care for at all.

"I don't think he intends to go that far." Nation quipped. She and Bert giggled as Cosmo turned a bit red from his anger. He needed a vacation after this whole "Faith Factory" thing was over. Television life was getting to him. It was getting late now.

"Anyone care for some supper? I whipped something up for us a little while ago." Nation offered. Bert agreed with much enthusiasm. Cosmo nodded and the three left for the dining room area on the Dentonvale set. Nation had cooked up a personal favorite of hers, meatloaf and a side of greens. All three ate with good appetite. Nellie came around with a cart of fruit and drinks after the meal was eaten.

"What a meal! Scrumptious, meine Liebling. I insist on the recipe." Bert took Nation's hand and squeezed it. She smiled at the compliment.

"Coming from a gourmet that's praise indeed, but secrets." She whispered the last part and both shared a chuckle. Cosmo was still in a sour mood.

"With Fast Food Farley at the helm it'll probably be TV dinners from now on." Bert frowned slightly at this remark.

"Farley is already a TV winner as we shall see," Ricky wheeled in a television set. Nation and Cosmo were a bit confused by it's being there.

"Dentonvale will run forever now that his interests has embraced . . . mental hygiene." Bert took an apple from Nellie's cart and bit into it.

"Our field." Nation gasped. Cosmo was interested now in what Bert had to say about this Farley Flavors person.

"Who do you think gave you the next episode?" Bert handed Nation a folder containing the outline of Farley's plan to separate Janet and Brad.

"We're the experts." Cosmo asked. He was getting a bit confused now.

"Who trusts experts?" Cosmo took offence to Bert's remark.

"Why Janet?" Nation offered.

"Everyone loves the girl next door. Particularly Farley." Bert smiled.

"So it seems." Nation and Bert had another small laugh. Cosmo gave up. He didn't understand this business with Farley and Janet. All he wanted was to get things over with now. Brad, it seemed, was to remain untreated while Farley wooed the girl.

"I've come to see Brad." Janet entered the room. Bert welcomed her.

"That's out of the question. He's sleeping like a baby." Nation said in a demeaning manner.

"Its you we're concerned about Janet." Cosmo said. No time like the present to play Janet into Farley's hand.

"Yes Janet. How are you? Are you happy?" Nation asked. They both stood near where she sat.

"Well I'm happy." Janet said with uncertainty.

"There are countless people in this world Janet who believe that they're happy." Cosmo began.

"But they only think that they're happy." Nation finished. They were good at finishing each other's sentences. It added to their credibility as T.V. doctors.

"Oh well that doesn't make any sense." Janet shook her head.

"This might, Janet." Bert walked over to the T.V. and turned it on. A man appeared on the screen. Farley Flavors in the flesh, sort of.

"And a big Denton welcome to my new delegation. This is Farley and I'm here with the score. We're gonna package and sell some mental health for the nation. With my dream of the girl next door." And so Janet was drawn in by Farley's words and some persuasion by the cast of Dentonvale. She was completely in the palm of Farley's hand by the end of it all.

"Time's tight Janet. Do it right Janet. Until tomorrow night - Janet?" Farley's face was switched off.

"Well, Farley Flavors is - fairly flattering. But, I wanna see Brad." Janet said finally. Time to play a new tactic.

"But the question is, Janet, does Brad want to see you? Quite frankly he hates you." Nation came off a bit bluntly with this remark.

"What do you mean?" Janet was more confused than ever now.

"Brad is harboring deep feelings of hostility towards you Janet." Cosmo added.

"Towards me?" She was shocked.

"It's classical. Almost a textbook case." Earth slang was very helpful in these moments when the group didn't know how else to sound like they knew what they were doing.

"Oh no!" Janet bought it. Hook, line, and sinker. Ricky and Nellie wheeled out the television. Brad was due for more attention anyways.

"That's an extremely negative response." Cosmo patted the woman on the head.

"Yes Janet, leave the crying to Brad." Nation cooed.

"Is it because I'm becoming too popular?" She asked. Cosmo almost scoffed at this remark.

"On the contrary Janet. He wants to see your ratings soar! He needs a woman of exceptional desirability." Bert said. Cosmo was right in saying before that Bert came in handy.

"So you see Janet, you can help us to help him." Nation said In a cheery voice.

"Maybe I can." Janet concluded. The others nodded encouragingly.

"Could I just peep in on Brad before I go home?" She was starting to sound like a broken record with this Brad thing though.

"Home?" Bert asked.

"Home." Janet nodded.

"This is the nerve center of operations Janet. You must stay here tonight. That way we can all be together when Mr. Sun paints us a new day with his golden brush." Nation liked to overplay her analogies. It gave her an eccentric feel.

"And you can peep in on Brad in the morning." Cosmo added. There was no getting around it with Janet's stubbornness.

"Morning?" Bert asked. Cosmo saw no reason why this would matter and was about to say so when Nellie and Ricky entered the room.

"Are all the beds made up?" Nation asked.

"Oh yes, I plumped up all the pillows and changed up all th-"

"Then lock up for the night." Cosmo said. Nellie smiled and saluted.

"Okay!" The two helpers left the room. Cosmo was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to get a good night's sleep. Nation winked at him as they all filed out of the room. He didn't understand her meaning by the gesture.

_A/N: Skipped the lyrics because it's late and I only seem to get to write when I'm supposed to be sleeping. It's getting hectic so this is totally my stopping point until I get back from my trip. I also have been writing a draft of the soap opera idea on the side. I need a name for it though! It's RHPS centric so anything that is a reference to the movie is fine. R&R!_

_~KungFuHime2009_


	15. Chapter 15

Nellie helped Janet find the washroom at the end of the hall and waited on her as she brushed her teeth. Ricky changed in his room and waited for Nellie by catching up on a book he'd been meaning to read, _Hawk: The Slayer_. Bert retired to his room and Nation and Cosmo to their own.

Cosmo changed into his usual boxers and a fluffy white bathrobe. It got awfully warm on the set at night what with all the bodies crammed into it so dressing light was recommended. Nation stripped off her green dress and put on her light robe over her corset. On her feet were a pair of low white heels with pom-pom fluff on the toe strap. Cosmo picked up a magazine and was reading a little when she sat on the bed. He looked up and saw her not a inch from his face. Her eyes had that sly look about them.

"What are you doing?" He whispered. He knew full well what she was doing, what she wanted. He just liked to lead her on.

"I feel the heat from your skin and the stubble on your chin. You're no good." She started singing a Transylvanian lullaby. It was popular and about two young lovers. She tossed his magazine aside.

"You're no good." He said to her. The magazine slid out of sight and she pulled her face away. Instead she leaned back on the bed and stretched her slender legs out before him. He couldn't help himself. He kissed up the length of her leg from her knee to almost the top of her thigh. As he did so she sang.

"You've got dirt on your hands and everybody understands, You're no good." He looked up at her and smirked.

"You're no good." He smiled back. She suddenly stood up and walked over to the window.

"Oh what a joke."

"What a joke."

"You feel like choking. You play for broke." She took out a pack of cigarettes and started to light one. She knew just how to drive him nuts. Offering and then depriving him was just her way.

"You play for broke."

"He'll leave you smoking." Cosmo knew how to win this game. He pulled a whip he'd found in the costume room on a break. He rather liked hiding out in there a lot.

"Oh, romance is not a children's game." He smacked the whip against the bed. The noise startled Nation and she held her cigarette in one hand. He light ended up on the side table. Cosmo put the whip in his mouth and grinned devilishly as she faced him. He'd won. She mumbled the last lyric as she laid back on the bed.

"But you keep going back. It's driving you insane."

Whatever was happening in the other rooms was unknown to the two but they were all singing a song to help them sleep. Cosmo and Nation didn't go as far as to undress each other but a sufficient amount of kissing and biting on the neck was done to satisfy them both of their need to relax. When Cosmo got up and turned out the lights he joined Nation in bed but both didn't go straight to sleep.

"Brother, can I ask you something?" Nation said in the blue light of the studio, the closest thing to night they had in doors.

"Of course my love." Cosmo replied and faced her. In the silhouette of the blue light her saw the features of the young girl her had fallen in love with, now two years ago. Even in disguise she was his sister.

"I want to leave the station." She said. Cosmo was surprised. He had not thought she wanted to leave this place. Granted he didn't like it much but this place had Bert and a job. It was something she liked, at least her thought she did.

"Why?" He asked. She sighed and stared at nothing in particular.

"I'm tired of all this madness. I want to go someplace far away and be with you. I want to have children to spoil and not be told what to do all day." Cosmo understood. Being a fake psychiatrist on T.V. was tough. TO hear other people's problems but having so many of your own.

"We are under contract for another season and also signed on for Farley's new show. We're stuck." Cosmo said. Nation nodded.

"I know. I just want to leave. I can't stand hiding our love for fear of public exposure by the station. I don't like these people all that much. They made of change who we were to suit their needs." Nation began to well up. Her tears were few these days. But since all this bottled emotion had been brought up now, she felt ready to all out cry. Cosmo wrapped his arms around her. He head found it's place on his chest instinctively. He smelled the rose soap in her hair and remembered her smelling the same as a child. He felt her tears wet his chest as they had years ago. He patted her head and both fell asleep.

The next morning a script was delivered under the cast member's doors, minus Janet's, illustrating the particulars of _Farley Flavor's Faith Factory_. Cosmo read it as Nation changed, he was already dressed. He suddenly laughed out loud.

"What is it?" She asked as she zipped up her dress.

"Farley's show is absolutely terrible. A testament to his ego more than anything. It's a sure fire failure!" He tossed her the script and she agreed the show was preposterous. The workings of the mind of a mad man. Nation felt overjoyed at the idea of cancellation and freedom from contracts.

"Go check on Janet while I get things ready in the costume room. I'll have her looking Farley's idea of the girl ext door in no time." Cosmo set out as Nation tied her shoes with determination to help Farley's show tank as quickly as possible. Nation went out into the hall in time to glimpse Bert entering the shower room across from Janet's guest room. She smirked and tiptoed up to the door, happiness renewed inside. Throwing the door open she found Bert trying to peep in on Janet in the shower.

"Hoopla Bert! Nice to see you up an about. Mac's waiting in the wardrobe Janet." She smiled as a flustered Bert put on his glasses. Janet was oblivious to her situation and only replied to Nation's last sentence.

"Care to join me in an on-set snack?" She said to Bert. He nodded and took her arm. They walked off to the upstairs lounge where caviar and champagne were being stored for the premier of Farley's show.

Cosmo was fooling around with a military jacket while reading the script over again as Janet entered.

"Good morning? I wanna see Brad." Damn this woman was a broken record. Cosmo saw a mirror on wheels and had an idea. He dropped the jacket and took the mirror to her. Janet's reflection was a sensible but plain woman with much potential.

"Look at yourself. You're beautiful. The most desirable creature that ever walked." He was stretching it a bit there but it was something he would have said to his sister had she felt unattractive.

"Oh if only Brad could have found it within himself to say those things to me." Janet lamented.

"He will. But its up to you to reawaken his feelings. Farley's given you that chance. You can use the breakfast show to knock Denton dead." Cosmo began to hypnotize her with his words of fancy. Not literally of course but that's what it was like.

"Do you really think so?" Janet asked. She wanted to think so but was scared to try.

"Everybody needs you."

"Hmm. But what'll I do? What'll I say?"

"Hmm?" Cosmo thought for a moment.

"What'll I wear?" Bingo! He had it.

"Aha!" He lead her over to the sewing machine, where he spent some time just making things for fun while on break by himself. The wardrobe mistress was never around so she never noticed the addition of a new dress or shirt on the racks.

"Ever since I was a little boy. Dressing up has always been my greatest joy." He moved pair of red heels onto the table, he'd need them in a minute. Janet snickered at the thought of a man liking to play dress up.

"But when its time to be discreet. There's one thing you just can't beat. And that's a strapless backless classical little black dress." He pulled out a full bolt of black sequined cloth. Janet was mesmerized by the material.

"Well first you go rip rip rip," Cosmo pushed the fabric through the machine. "Then you go snip snip snip," He cut the excess thread from the seams. "Then you whip in a zip zip zip," He whipped out a zipper from a drawer as Janet giggled with delight.

"And split it up to the hip hip hip!" He brought the partially complete dress over to her and allowed her to feel the fabric on her skin. "And as you strip strip strip! You shiver, quiver for that soft caress .As you slip slip slip, into that little black dress." Janet disappeared into the fabric like a gleeful child.

At the lounge, Bert and Nation made their way in for a snack.

"Ever since I was the eina kleina Herren. It was the cordon blau for which I am most caring. And the one taste treat so sweet that really can't be beat is what we have ya, how you are, caviar, that little black mess." Bert pulled out a large bowl of black caviar and stuffed some in his mouth as Nation started to peel off the label of a champagne bottle. At that moment, Cosmo jumped in laughing manically.

"Hey! Voila!" He showed off with outstretched arms his masterpiece. Janet Majors in a stylish black dress and hair stuff into a large rim black had. Nation was shocked, in a good way.

"Well first you go rip rip rip. Then you go snip snip snip. Then you whip in a zip zip zip. Split it up to the hip hip hip." She hopped on the table and started showing off her legs and perfectly shaped body with pride. She was completely happy with herself now. Just as she had been when Frank had her under his power. Nation popped the cork and hurried over to her brother. Behind her was Bert.

"Then as you strip strip strip. You quiver, shiver for that soft caress, as you slip slip slip into that little black dress." Janet smiled as the three others took up glasses of champagne. They raised them to Janet and her new found confidence.

"That minimal, criminal, sinful, little black dress."

"Let's face it Mac that basic black is coming back." Nation smiled to her brother. Mac was the nickname the crew had called Cosmo for the first few months they were on the set. No reason was given but Nation liked to bring it up just to have a good laugh about it later.

"Let's face it Mac that basic black is coming back." Bert repeated.

"Let's face it Mac that basic black is coming back!" They sang as Janet model strutted across the table and kicked off several objects for fun.

"That minimal, criminal, sinful, little black dress!" Janet sat on all of their legs on the couch and they all shared a good laugh before hurrying out to the set.

_A/N: Super sick with strep throat but decided to update! Sorry for the delay. Need more sleep too. SO TIRED! Not much else to say! I left the lyrics in as requested by you guys even though it took forever! Be happy!_

_~KungFuHime2009_


	16. Chapter 16

The three Dentonvale members followed Janet down the steps to the set. A crowd had gathered to see her, D.T.V.'s new starlet. A special set had been made on the old breakfast show's stage just for her to make her solo debut.

"Oh Janet I can't tell you how excited I am. For you. We've got the band and dancers and dry ice standing by. Betty Hapschatt is indisposed, so Macy will have to do the introduction." Neely excitedly prattled off some things on her clipboard while Bert, Nation, and Cosmo stayed by the sidelines.

"Oh I don't need introductions." Janet said confidently. Amazing what a new outfit and some makeup can do for a girl's self esteem. On the screens in the station, Macy was giving a scripted introduction for Janet. Her backups were the two station cheerleaders from the studio band. The music started as the floor of the set filled with fog.

"There's just the two of me. Alone at last together. We've got the luck so far. We are my lucky star." Janet, for a moment seemed to consider thing before letting go altogether. "Deep in the heart of me. I love every part of me. All I can see in me. Is the danger and ecstasy. One thing there couldn't be, is any more me in me"

Cosmo and Nation were dancing along to the beat. By Transylvanian standards they were pretty good dancers but on Earth, like with all things they do, dancing had an exact science. Therefore, the siblings were professional bad dancers.

"Me me! Me me me! Me me me" Janet threw her hat out into the crowd, who loved it. Janet smiled as she passes Cosmo and Nation.

"I'd never lie to me. I'd be willing to die for moi." She knocked over the band's screens which hid them from the audience. "I'll pray every day to me. And here's what I'd says to me." Janet picked up an electric guitar and played it threw her final chorus.

"I didn't know she played." Nation laughed as Cosmo twirled her around during the last bit of music.

"I didn't either." It all ended with the set falling down and a big cheer from the crowd. Janet was showered with praise from the band and crew. Bert hurried to see Janet. Cosmo and Nation followed.

"Out of self came selflessness." Bert smiled to Janet. The siblings stood close to them.

"You revealed yourself, the real you, the secret you." Nation smiled as well, with her well thought out words.

"And you liked what you saw, didn't you Janet." Cosmo added.

"Well I -" Janet was cut off by a question from Betty Hapshatt, Janet's old friend and a member of the studio cast.

"How's Brad?"

"Oh well if he caught my act he'll be looking good!" Someone handed Janet back her hat. "It seems I'm his medicine so we're off to give him another spoonful. Check ya later Betty. Gotta freshen up." Cosmo laughed at Janet's now almost snobby attitude as they walked off toward the Dentonvale set.

"Janet! Your parent's want to see you!" Neely called. "They're in the Terminal Ward with Brad." Janet rushed off while Bert, Cosmo, and Nation grabbed a drink at the craft services table. Nellie and Ricky joined them near one of the screens and watched Janet make her entrance.

"Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy! Hi Brad, I've just come to tell you how fabulous I am."

"Janet!" Brad yelled through the gag around his mouth.

"When did you put that on him?" Nation asked.

"We were told to keep him quiet." Ricky said.

"Thing are looking a bit confrontational in there." Cosmo said. They through away their cups and all rushed to the ward. They burst through the door in an overexcited jumble.

"Aah! Janet's parents?" Cosmo said as they all spread out a bit.

"Are you the doctor?" Janet's father asked.

"Yes."

"There's gonna have to be an investigation" He wagged a finger at Cosmo.

"Oh?"

"There are regulations against this sort of thing"

"It's for his own good." Janet was standing on the other side of the cage around Brad's wheel chair.

"Hoopla Janet!" Bert cheered.

"Bert! Sweetheart! Oh it's fabulous to see you!" She walked over to the group. They all clapped for her and Bert and she sat down on a small bench together.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Weiss continued. Cosmo opened the cage and lead the parents in. Nation followed close behind.

"The patient was in great danger of doing himself a mischief." Cosmo explained.

"We only want what's best for him. As parents you must understand." Nation reasoned with them.

"No. No I don't. Brad doesn't need to be trussed up like a turkey. There are drugs to keep him quiet." Janet's father seemed to think he knew everything.

"We used them, all of them." Nation deadpanned.

"And none of them worked?" Mrs. Weiss was astonished.

"No."

"Then double the strength." Mr. Weiss said.

"We did." Nation assured.

"We know our job." Cosmo was feeling defensive.

"We also know how you feel. We're not strangers to confusion." Cosmo smirked at that remark from Nation. They'd felt more confused than most people should on many occasions.

"We're not confused." Mrs. Weiss said.

"Well I am, goddamn it! You trust Brad with this crowd pleaser?" Mr. Weiss was exasperated. It was time to put these two in a better, easier to work with, state of mind. Cosmo and Nation walked out of the cage and looked in on the three people. Cosmo started to circle the cage and sing.

"I'm not a loco with motives to suture myself. I've been a cynic for too many years. Playing doctor and nurse, it can't be good for your health. I've seen clinics, with those gimmicks in Tangiers." He'd circled the cage the whole way and pushed Nation and the cage door shut. She sang along and circled in the opposite direction.

"But if you open your heart to a smooth operator. He'll take you for all that you've got. He'll hand you a curse that'll be with you later. It'll shake ya the way he takes off. Like a shot." The two stopped in front of Bert and Janet. Cosmo swiped Bert's walking cane. Nation stole his glasses and stomped them. Bert was stunned.

"You need a bit of . . . ooooh Shock Treatment." Nellie and Ricky opened the blinds and a flash of the studio lighting hit Bert. Nation gave him a nudge and he was suddenly cured of his "blindness".

"Yes you're jumping like a real live wire. You need a bit of . . . ooooh Shock Treatment. So look out mister, don't you blow your last resistor for a vista that'll mystify ya!" Nellie climbed onto the cage and swung around on it like a monkey.

"You're blinded by romance you're blinded by science. You're condition is critically grave. But don't expect mercy from such and alliance. Suspicion of tradition's so new wave." Cosmo had snuck back in the cage and popped up behind Brad. He jumped.

"You need a bit of . . . ooooh Shock Treatment. Yes you're jumping like a real live wire. You need a bit of . . . ooooh Shock Treatment. So look out mister, don't you blow your last resistor for a sister that'll certify ya!" Ricky had snapped some pictures of them all and they paraded around the cage and back out of the room with Janet and her parents. Brad was left in the ward alone.

"I can't believe it!" Mrs. Weiss exclaimed as she hugged the doctors. "I though you were just brought in to look good, but you can really fix people!" She was completely taken in my Bert's new ability to see. The "shock treatment" session had all taken place during a commercial break so nobody had seen Bert's recovery. Mr. Weiss was equally happy.

"I though you were just some quack. I guess I was wrong." He shook Cosmo's hand and gave him a manly smack on the shoulder which made him run into Nation. They exchanged pleasantries before parting ways. Janet was taken to the Faith Factory set, under construction at the moment and surrounded with newly made Janet fans. They chanted her name with great enthusiasm.

"Ricky and I are going to get some lunch. Wanna come with us?" Nellie asked.

"No thanks. Mac and I are going to hide out in the lounge for a bit." Nation winked to Nellie when she called her brother the nickname. Cosmo cringed when she said it. Nellie laughed and took Ricky's arm.

"Okay then. See you guys soon!" They walked off. Bert returned to them with a couple bottles of pills. One bottle had green ones the other was filled with pink ones.

"The crew said to try these new meds out on Janet if she lets the fame get to her head. The last thing we need is another Macy." Ralph carried Bert away in a rush.

"That was odd." Cosmo said. Nation shook the pill bottles like maracas and they hurried to the lounge, following Janet and Neely's film crew.

_A/N: I made a mistake in the last chapter! The continuity of when he fell in love with her is listed as two years prior. It's actually supposed to be about four years now. Sorry! Ricky's book earlier, Hawk: The Slayer, was an early Patricia Quinn movie. Very funny one too! She was a sorceress with a silly string blow gun and a better costume than the rest of the cast. Check it out! I am rewatching Shock Treatment to help write this. I feel like I know what my goal is for the end of this story now. I'm still constricted by the dialogue and stuff that has to be there but these fun bits where they are onscreen but now heard while they are talking gives me wiggle room. Hope you guys are enjoying this!_

_~KungFuHime2009_


	17. Chapter 17

In the lounge Nation busied herself with mixing some drinks up for them all.

"Can I have one too?" Janet asked as Neely continued to ask her questions. Nation nodded. Cosmo was leaning against the counter of the bar with her and tosses a couple of the green pills into the mixer.

"Why'd you do that?" Nation whispered and made ready to pour the mix down the drain.

"I can't figure out what those ones do. The pink ones are mood alterations drugs but these green ones have me stumped." Nation nodded and shook the mixer. She poured the drink in a small glass and handed it to Janet. She drank it down after Neely concluded her interview. The film crew left and Janet sighed loudly as she sat down at the bar.

"God she's annoying." Janet huffed. Cosmo nodded.

"You get used to her." Nation put out a dish of jelly babies in front of her brother and Janet.

"Anyone care for a cocktail?" Nation asked politely. Cosmo shook his head. Nation made a mean drink but he only drank when they were alone. He couldn't account for everything he might do, particularly to his sister. Janet waved her empty glass at the psychiatrist.

"Fill er' up." Just then, Macy walked in with a clipboard. She was taking down requests for anything Janet wanted on behalf of Mr. Flavors himself. She began talking in a haughty manner that was not at all in Janet's character. She got snippy and a bit blunt with her answers. Macy was forcing her Barbie doll smile at the end of it all. Nation and Cosmo ignored what they could by making quiet small talk.

"Is there anything else you'd like, Janet?" Macy sighed.

"Yeah, a new carpet. I hate the color. Don't you?" Macy rolled her eyes and left. Janet was chewing down jelly babies like they were rocks. Her jaw just ground away at them.

"It's only one night Janet. Don't forget who we're doing this for." Nation poured Janet's drink in her glass, trying to be pleasant.

"Who?"

"Brad." Cosmo picked up a jelly baby as he said her husband's name.

"Y'know I'm getting awfully sick of hearing about that emotional cripple." She stole the candy from Cosmo's hand and walked to the makeup mirrors. "I've got a lot going for me. I'm going places. I'm gonna be someone. I'm gonna win my way into the lives and hearts of the people even if I have to kill to do it. I'll make the pathetic little crones love me. I don't even know why I'm wasting my time here with you; I should be with my people." With that Janet hurried out to the walkway overlooking the audience and set. Cosmo and Nation shared a worried glance. The green pills were persona amplifiers. Making Janet's confident and somewhat self importance into a full on diva persona that made Macy look more like a girl scout.

"Well, now we know what the green ones do." Cosmo smirked. Nation held out her hand as he poured some of the pink ones out. She dropped them in the already pink cocktail and put a couple of lemon slices on the rim to hide the pills.

"I'll go do a little damage control." She laughed and hurried out the door. The crowd was cheering wildly as Janet was talking with the studio band and waving to the people. Nation tapped her on the shoulder and Janet smiled as she took it.

"This is Janet. She's a phenomenon." She said to the kids below. Janet took a sip of the drink and started to sing again.

"So if you're looking for a standard to which you can aspire, then baby! Look at me! Oh oh oh! Look at me!" Janet suddenly stumbled as the drugs took effect.

"I think you need a little rest. You've got a big night ahead of you." The band members below sighed in disbelief as Janet was lead away. One called out to Janet about her liking her clothes before the door was shut. Janet laid back on the sofa and finished off her drink. She was out like a light in seconds.

"I think we overdosed her." Cosmo said as he read the back of the bottle. "Side effects include drowsiness and listlessness." Nation took the glass Janet's gloved hands and ate one of the fallen lemon slices.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She just needs to sleep it off." Nation put away the glasses and mixer. Cosmo picked up the green pills.

"I think we should get rid of these." Nation laughed.

"I think we should put them in Neely's lunch and see her finally let Macy have it." They both had a good laugh at that idea. Neely was so desperate for attention and Macy got everything just by being blond. It drove the poor girl nuts. Ralph popped his head in the door.

"Good, your both here. I need a favor." The siblings rolled their eyes and listened. "I promised the studio band an introduction with Janet but I'm swamped with work. When she's feeling up to it can you show them in?" The siblings nodded and Ralph left without a thank you or even a good bye.

"I see why Betty left him." Nation mumbled. Cosmo headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Nation called.

"I'm needed in wardrobe. Can you handle Janet's groupies?" He asked. Nation nodded. Cosmo left and was face to face with the small crowd of teens.

"Is Janet okay?" A girl with dark skin and crazy braided hair asked. Cosmo nodded and gave a smile.

"She'll be just fine. Give her some space." With that he headed for wardrobe and the teens waited patiently for Janet to revive. Nation had just finished cleaning up the mess from earlier when Janet stirred.

"Brad?" Nation bent down to the woman's face.

"Janet? Janet? Wake up Janet. You've got guests. You can come in now!" The door opened and the teens all hurried to see Janet.

"Hi Janet!" One of the boys said.

"How are you feeling?" One of the girls asked.

"Who are you?" Janet mumbled.

"The band!" The lead boy said, like she was supposed to know.

"Do you have any friends?" Janet asked.

"Sure." The guy said with a smile.

"You won't have, soon. What are you called - your band?"

"Oscar Drill and the Bits." One of the band members said proudly. Janet passed out again after letting out a loud, ugh. Nation found Janet's new demeanor less attractive than her megalomaniac persona earlier.

"Janet's a bit tense at the moment, premier and all. Why don't you all go get ready and come back later when she's getting ready for the show?" Nation scooted the kids out and then followed. Janet remained passed out on the couch.

_A/N: This chapter was loads more fun to write cuz it's mostly stuff that happens off screen. I think Janet's transition from starlet to diva is too quick in the movie. You never see then use the green pills in Shock Treatment, the pink ones are constantly being shoved down Janet's throat though, so I wondered what they were for. Jelly babies are a candy like gummy bears in the UK. The 4th__ Doctor on Doctor Who loved them and had then in his pocket all the time. I have no idea what Cosmo is snacking on in that scene so I threw in a Doctor Who reference cuz I'm a fan. I just noticed how perfect Cosmo and Nation are for my version of Riff and Mag when rewatching the Me of Me bit of the movie, the dancing they do in the background is exactly like what they do in Rocky with Stuart and Maria! XD So awesome! Onto the last part of the movie! I think I'll end this at chapter twenty so I have three to go!_

_~KungFuHime2009_


	18. Chapter 18

Cosmo and Nation were among many cast members changing into the new white uniforms for the Faith Factory premier. White coats, pants, and gloves were accessories with hats and stethoscopes. Mr. and Mrs. Weiss had been put on the show by Bert's recommendation and were ecstatic about it.

"Like a virgin, with an urgin', in a surgery. I'll be swinging, I'll be bringing out the nurse in me."

"The art will start when I play my part as a healer who will steal your heart."

"Oh look what I did to my ID. Oh look what I did to my ID." Cosmo had some trouble with his gloves but soon fixed it.

"With neurosis in profusion."

"And psychosis in your soul." Nation popped up behind him. They couldn't stop smiling from the anticipation of the premier.

"Eliminate confusion!"

"And hide inside a brand new role!" They danced together like they used to in Frank's castle. Macy and Ralph were putting on their finishing touches as well.

"Like a good time girl I'm gonna try some new tricks."

"This could be the start of a whole new career."

"Got a deep plum lipstick and some therapeutics."

"This could take us to a town that's nowhere near here." Nellie ripped the hem off her skirt and left at a length that on anyone else would have been scandalous. Ricky smiled in the mirror at her as she ran her hand up his leg.

"Got some heartfelt symptoms and I'm feeling sneaky."

"Young male intern tall and handsome."

"Got my hems so high they'll say I'm being cheeky."

"Legs like mine were really made for dancing." Everyone grabbed a mirror on castors and swung them around to admire their new looks. Cosmo had an arm around Nation and they sang together.

"When heaven's in the music. Hell is in control. The angel's got the voices, but the Devil's got the rock and roll!" They danced in their respective couples again.

"We may look we're phony medics, but we took our look from a book by Frederick's. Oh look what I did to my ID! Look what I did to my ID!" While the others admired their new looks, Cosmo and Nation left to check in on Janet. She was sitting at the makeup counter looking distraught. Her dress for the show was laying out on the chair like a forgotten toy and Janet's didn't have a lick of makeup on. The band members were al ready for the show and attempting to get a response of some sort from her.

"Janet! You need to get ready!" Nation piped as the siblings hurried to her side. Janet had a very unattractive frown on her face. Cosmo attempted to loosen her up by giving her neck and shoulders a little shake.

"Oh Brad." Janet mumbled.

"He's an emotional cripple remember? Even he wouldn't like to see you like this." Nation said. All words seemed to go in one ear and out the other. Ralph cam in and was followed closely by Neely and her crew. They got suck in the door.

"Listen Ralph, I just want to speak with someone. If I don't get in now, right now, there's going to be trouble!"

"Later Neely, okay?" Ralph elbow her and slammed the door. She yelled at him threw the door.

"How is she." He asked. Cosmo shrugged. Ralph let out an exasperated sigh. Time was getting short for the premier. "Well come on. Farley's expecting her any minute." He pointed to the band members sitting loyally at Janet's side. "You guys get your asses in front of those cameras and try and earn yourselves a reputation, okay? Well move!" Ralph left the room and was bombarded by Neely once again. One of the band boys put some tablets on the makeup counter in front of Janet.

"These are for you Janet." The other one whispered in her ear.

"They'll make you keel a whole lot better."

"Yeah!" The other one agreed. They left to join the rest of their crew for the pre-show. The tablets were just a street grade happy pill that, while strong for first time users, was not strong enough for what Janet would be needing.

"Amateurs." Nation mumbled and pulled a pile of the pink pills out of her coat pocket. If they couldn't manipulate Janet anymore they could at least make her so drugged out she couldn't think for herself in front of the cameras. Cosmo tilted her head back as Nation poured them down her throat. Cosmo and Nation were then called to a meeting with Mr. Flavors and the other cast members. Janet was left with the wardrobe mistress.

"Just make sure she walks out on cue." Cosmo said to the techs before hurrying off with Nation to the meeting. It was in the office that overlooked the entire studio. Many small television screens were on the walls around them.

"Take a seat. We were just starting." Mr. Flavors said. They finally got to meet the man himself. They sat side by side and began an animated talk with Neely and her crew about the prospects of Farley's take-away style therapy. The subject of how Janet fits into the show was brought up and Farley was more than happy to talk about her.

"She represents everything our customers want; Innocence, decency, and the allusion of a happy ending. And, behind her image, take away therapy will thrive under he capable hands of two great ethical intellects, operating on the frontiers of medical science. Huh? Huh? Under the firm guidance of a great survivor in the treacherous sea of diplomacy, our own Bert Schnick. Now, let's get this show on the road!" They all left as Neely pressed Farley for more on the new show. Janet was brought into the room for a brief talk with the great himself.

"You know something? Farley looks an awful lot like Brad." Nation mused as she and her brother hurried down to the set. Nellie waved from her seat next to Ricky in the front are of the set. She waved back to her friend.

"You think so? I hadn't really noticed." Cosmo looked a bit longer at the large poster of Farley on the set. Add some curly hair and glasses.

"You're right. It's almost like looking at twins." Cosmo said as they turned on their smiles for the cameras. Many introductions were made by Ralph and Janet walked out on cue looking like a zombie. Nation read off the prepared speech from her script about Janet's beauty and how lucky she was etc. Then the president of the local car dealership came onstage to present Janet with the keys to a new car. Cosmo intercepted the keys and escorted the man off stage. Bert made is entrance to much applause over his being cured of blindness. Finally, Farley made his dynamic entrance. He stepped up to the podium and made his speech.

"My friends! And you are all my friends. My friends tonight we are taking the first step of defiance, and starting something that will grow so big that the whole world will reverberate with its sound. And wherever our slogan "Sanity and vanity" is uttered, it will be linked incontrovertibly to this night, this station, and this beautiful face." He pointed to Janet. She stood, still very out of it from all the drugs. Then a curious thing happened. Through the poster wall fell Brad in his straight jacket, followed by Judge Wright and Bettie Hapschatt.

"Seducer!" Brad yelled at Farley.

"And who are you sir?" Farley stuttered. He was suddenly losing his composure and confidence.

"Your twin brother and your accuser!" Brad yelled.

"Brad!" Janet snapped out of her drug laced dreamlike state.

"Arrest that man he's committed to our care." Cosmo called to the cop.

"I never signed your contract. He's not going anywhere." Janet retorted.

"Revenge your twin. You tried to abuse her." Judge Wright confronted Farley.

"A ridiculous accusation! You force me to refuse her." Farley slipped up.

"Then why did you choose her?" Brad gapped.

"Because of you, sir!" Farley snarled. There was a long glare war between the two, an inner turmoil brewing between them. Finally Farley addressed the crowd.

"Take no notice of him! He's mad." The audience gasped.

"I'm as sane as you are. Saner!" Brad yelled.

"And he was only with us for one day!" Cosmo said to the crowd. They laughed and Nation quietly groaned. This was not going well at all. She hadn't thought the premier would go well but this was absolute chaos. Her head was starting to hurt. Ralph hurried to the microphone to help with some damage control.

"Um I hope Mr. Flavors will accept apologies on behalf of all of Denton for this unfortunate incident. It seems everyone wants to be related to the great." The audience seemed contented with any reasonable answer to their burning questions. Farley regained his gusto.

"No offense. Offense? On the contrary. This is a perfect example of what we are here to combat." He set his eyes on Janet and the small group of rebels. She helped her husband up from the floor. Farley pointed at them and started chanting "Out!" at them. Everyone else followed suit and they group was ushered to one of the offices nearby to be locked away for the remainder of the premier.

"You see the way we got rid of that dirty little dish, is the way we are going to put the rest of our house in order. Including the upstairs!" The crowd cheered. Farley reached a hand out to Macy in the seating area. "Would you come up here please and help us to inaugurate the Farley Flavor's Faith Factory, transmitting from coast to coast and continent to continent? You are miss, uh miss?" Macy stood up and smiled in her usual fashion.

"Macy. Macy Struthers."

"Macy Struthers!" Farley yelled. The crowd hollered with enthusiasm. Bettie, who had always held a grudge against the woman yelled out at her;

"Who loves you Baby?" And then flipped her off for good measure. Nation laughed out loud and clapped just for someone finally doing that, not that anyone else had noticed it. There was much insanity going on around them all and Nation nudged her brother.

"This could be worse than the old series." She mumbled.

"In the old series we never had a convertible." He jingled the keys he'd swiped and Nation held in another maniacal laugh. He was so clever and she loved him for his impulsiveness.

"And remember, sanity today is the springboard to the hygienic tomorrow." Farley wowed everyone by giving Macy a million dollar kiss on the lips. Ralph looked ready to kill his boss and Neely was greener with envy than she'd ever been before. Cosmo thought about the pills from earlier. That prank was looking like a really good idea about now. Farley addressed the crowd again. "Now, will you follow me, down the DTV trail, to Dentonvale?" The crowd cheered. Nation, Cosmo, Ricky, and Nellie started passing out straightjackets to the audience as they hurried into the set for their mental checkups.

"This is more people than I think we've ever had committed in an entire season." Nellie moaned as she passed out another stack.

"This is what mass production is like." Ricky said. He'd been reading up on the subject as of late.

"It'll never work." Cosmo said as they finished tossing the straight jackets out to the crowd. The four hurried to the office to file all the paperwork that awaited them as patients roamed the halls of the ward. So much work to be done and so little time to do so in.

_A/N: Yes I skipped the paper throwing bit at the end. I was just getting tire. I also severely condensed the ceremony scene for space and time. It's also the only part of the movie I believe drags on a bit. At least Pat and Richard make it fun. Once they all start singing again it's all good for me! Only two more chapters to go and then it's onto that soap opera idea! Wink Wink! Hints for you guys on my next story if you review! (opheliafrump already knows stuff so no telling!)_

_~KungFuHime2009_


	19. Chapter 19

By the end of all the people filing in and out for their check ups the cast was exhausted. Farley had only come out for the premier and soon left the studio for his next big meeting somewhere else in the states.

"I remember this being loads easier when it was just one or two people per episode." Ricky said as he fanned Nellie in a chair out in the vacant audience seating. The group had finished taping the first episode of Faith Factory. The studio audience was sent home so the techs could clean up the entire sound stage.

"If this is how every episode is going to be then I quit." Nation let out a sigh. Cosmo massaged her aching legs.

"There was virtually nothing wrong with most of those people. Just neck aches and eye stray from too much television viewing." Cosmo wasn't lying. The only people who had any real problems were Neely and some other D.T.V. crew members who had inflated egos or self-image problems. Cosmo felt gratified in prescribing Neely the green pills. He said they would help with her envy.

"Has anyone seen that blond hair minx?" Neely yelled to the group. She was washing down a couple pills with a cup of orange juice from the craft service table.

"I think she and Ralph took a walk outside for a bit." Nellie pointed to the large soundstage door.

"Thanks!" Neely hurried off still dressed in her imitation Faith Factory costume.

"I can't believe you really gave her those pills!" Nation laughed.

"What? It'll help her build character, and get rid of Macy. Two birds, one stone." Cosmo kissed his sister on the cheek. Nation sat on his lap and leaned against his chest. They were both completely exhausted.

"Anyone want dinner?" Ricky suggested.

"I'm so tired this plastic audience chair is comfy. I don't think I could move if I really wanted to." Nellie sighed. She let out a yawn next. Kirk, from the craft service table came up to them with an arm full of coffee cups.

"Cup a' joe anyone?" He asked. They all too the steaming hot coffees and reveled in the warmth of the liquids.

"Someone call security!" Macy ran past the chairs and hid in the office. She slammed the door and locked it. Ralph ran by as well.

"Where's the cop!" He yelled. The group pointed toward the set, where he was taking a nap.

"Wake you're lazy ass up! Neely's trying to kill us!" Ralph yelled. The cop woke up just as Neely ran inside with a bat.

"I'm gonna kill her!" Neely yelled. "It's not fair! She gets everything around here when I actually work for people's respect! Macy just get's stuff for being blond and attractive! I'm sick of it!" The cop ran in the opposite direction when he saw the bat and Neely's crazed expression.

"This is way better than our show!" Nation laughed as they all watched the scene unfold. It took about five crew members with sedatives from the Faith Factory set to bring down the crazed young woman. Macy was traumatized and threatened to quite the station altogether. Neely was kept in a padded room with a straightjacket on for the night. Cosmo told everyone she'd be fine in the morning.

"The drug wear off after a bout an hour but why chance it. She could till be dangerous after just one hour." Cosmo laughed as he and Nation retired to their room. Nation removed the offending new uniform and lounged in her robe and corset. She stretched out her legs and kicked aside her shoes.

"Let's turn in out notices tomorrow. Quit the show." Nation said. Cosmo changed into his nightclothes and snuggled in next to her.

"Short notice. It'll be at least a couple episodes before they process our request." Cosmo sighed and allowed Nation to rest her head on his chest. He toyed with her hair and on closer inspection saw the blond roots returning under the dyed red hair. He'd been brought to the barber several times a month to get his head shaved again and again. He smiled at the familiar white blond hair hiding on his sister's head.

"What are you doing?" Nation laughed.

"You're roots are showing." Cosmo said. Nation grabbed her head and inspected her hair.

"The dye is fading too. If we're gonna be stuck hear a bit longer I better get it touched up." Nation let out a sigh and laid back down.

"I miss my old hair color." Nation said.

"I miss having hair altogether." Cosmo laughed. Nation nodded.

"I always liked playing with your hair while you were working." Cosmo remembered her doing so on one occasion in the castle. He had so much work to do but Nation's persistence and toying with his hair had overtaken the logical side of his mind. He'd smothered her body with kisses that night. Even Frank had to admit that they sounded like a couple of animals in the night. He told them to stop being so loud, that he needed beauty sleep. How they'd laughed about it later.

"You liked pulling my hair too." Cosmo kissed Nation on the neck. Memories of how things had once been made him miss their secluded little meetings and stolen moments when Frank was off doing God knows what. Nation didn't shrug away from his kiss.

"I didn't like pulling your hair darling. I just liked the things you did to me when I pulled it." She rubbed her dainty fingers on the back of his neck. Surely no one would head them tonight. After so much work that had been done at the station everyone else would be asleep or off celebrating. This assurance put any fears to rest and the siblings grew bold in their advances.

"When we leave I'm going to dye my hair back." Nation mumbled as Cosmo kissed up and down her arms. He nipped her neck several times and enjoyed the sudden jump from her body as the sensation was felt.

"I'll ravage you everyday of the week when we're free of this place, and you can't stop me." Cosmo smiled down on her. She laughed.

"I'd like that, Riff." She whispered to him. She used his real name. Something she hadn't done in such a long time. He kissed her deep on the mouth. He loved her so much. Everything about her. Even the way she seemed to purr his name made him want to kiss her to oblivion. She moaned into his mouth.

"Magenta. My beautiful Magenta." He whispered in her ear. "You're all I need in the whole world." Another kiss was shared, more tender but none the less desperately needed. Their skin was warmed by the other as robes were cast off and forgotten. Few nightclothes made things quick for them. Cosmo and Nation were beneath the covers resting when Nellie popped in.

"Woops! I'll come back later!" Nellie shielded her eyes and made to leave.

"It's okay. What is it?" Nation asked as she sat up. She held a sheet to her chest. Cosmo sat up as well with an arm around Nation's waist. Nellie stood there awkwardly for a moment before getting onto the reason she'd popped in.

"I have some great news!" She blushed. "Well, I'm not sure it's great news but it's news and…well I don't really think this counts as news-" Nellie was getting nervous.

"Get on with it!" Cosmo yelled.

"I'm pregnant." Nellie blurted out. She covered her mouth suddenly, her voice carried a bit more than she had expected.

"Really! Is that even possible!" Nation gasped. Nellie was told to wait in the hall while the siblings dressed. They all then went to Ricky's room to discuss the situation further.

"Trixie is an alien. You're hospitals won't know how to treat her throughout the pregnancy." Cosmo said as he paced the room.

"The fact that you got pregnant at all is amazing. Interspecies conception is rare." Nation added. Nellie held her midsection protectively as Ricky wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"How long will she be before she's full term?" Ricky asked.

"Transylvanian pregnancies last about he same amount of time as human pregnancies. If the baby survives that long." Cosmo gritted his teeth.

"Nobody on staff will be able to operate if there at complications with the pregnancy." Cosmo looked from Ricky and Nellie to his sister. She nodded to him sadly.

"We'll have to stay a full season of Faith Factory then." Cosmo concluded.

"What's that mean? You guys were planning on leaving?" Nellie gasped.

"Cosmo and I are tired of the station life. We want to live our own lives. We have plenty of money now in residuals from the shows. We can disappear and have that home we always talked about." Nation sighed.

"But with our request to leave not yet ready and this new development, we will have to stay a bit longer now." Nellie suddenly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry for getting knocked up! Honest! If I had known you guys wanted out so bad I would have started taking the pill!" Nation waved her hands.

"No! We're more than happy to stay for your sake! You're my best friend and you've stuck by us through thick and thin!" Nation hugged her friend. The way she was talking was almost the same as how she remembered her mother talking to her father. Well, yelling was a better word.

"SO long as you need us we'll stay." Cosmo assured the couple.

_A/N: Trixie's pregnant! When did this happen! I was just typing and suddenly, BAM! One chapter left! Can't believe it! For your reviews I give you a hint as to the plot of my next story: Style is obviously a soap opera, so anything that has happened in a soap opera is likely to happen in my story! (evil twins, faked deaths, murder, drama, etc.) More hints for reviews in the next, and last, chapter!_

_~KungFuHime2009_


	20. Chapter 20

Nation was outside gardening when a car pulled up. She moved her sweaty blond hair our of the way and looked up. Out stepped Ricky and Nellie. Nellie was holding a toddler in a pretty green dress and matching bow.

"Auntie!" The toddler yelled with glee and ran up to the garden gate. Nation dusted herself off and opened the gate. She captured the little girl in her arms and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Hello Violet." Nation smiled she put the girl down when her back began hurting. Violet put her hand on Nation's round belly and giggled.

"Is the baby going to be a girl or a boy?" She asked with those big eyes that matched her mother's. She had reddish brown hair that was already draping her shoulders.

"Not sure yet. Only a few weeks to go now." She laughed. Cosmo came out of the house at that moment. His blond hair had grown back to it's original length and he wore a pair of round rim green sunglasses on his head.

"You made it!" He called. Ricky waved and paid the driver who had picked them up. Nation and Cosmo lived in a country house out by the coast on a piece of private property. It had been three years since the cast of Dentonvale and Faith Factory had stepped out of the lime light and settled down to have their own lives. Nellie delivered a healthy baby girl whom she and Ricky named Violet Marie. The group went inside with a couple bags and sat in the parlor.

"How have you been doing Mags? I about jumped for joy when I got your letter about the baby." Nellie said as she sat down on one of the chairs. The house was a two story cottage with a nice airy style to it and within running distance of the beach.

"It's been a bumpy few months. I think the baby will be a girl." Nation laughed. She jumped a little when the baby kicked her.

"How can you tell?" Ricky asked as Violet began playing with some dominoes on the floor.

"This baby is a fierce dancer, like her mother." Cosmo kissed Nation as the baby kicked again. Nation laughed.

"We'll have to teach it to Time Warp when it's old enough." Violet looked up with curiosity from her game of domino stacking.

"What's the Time Warp?" She asked. Nellie laughed.

"It's a dance that was popular back where we come from." Nellie had not told her daughter much about her alien heritage. As far as the toddler was concerned the stories about the place with a purple sky and sparkling sand were just that, stories.

"Can you teach me?" She asked with a wide smile. Ricky and Nellie looked to their friends.

"I suppose," Nation said and gave Cosmo a nudge. "If your Uncle is willing to sing for us." She gave him a devilish smile. He consented and flipped through a box of records by the turn table. They'd been to the local record shop many times and found many enjoyable instrumentals of popular music that was similar to the tunes they'd enjoyed on their home planet.

"Ah ha! Found it!" Cosmo put on a record and tapped his foot to the beat. The vocals weren't on the record, being an instrumental piece, so all singing was done by Cosmo.

"It's astounding. Time is fleeting. Madness takes it's toll. But listen closely, not for very much longer! I've got to keep control!" Nation and Nellie laughed as Cosmo began dancing Violet around the living room. Ricky joined in as the women sang the chorus from their spot on the sofa.

"Let's do the Time Warp again! It's just a jump to the left!" Violet jumped to the right by mistake but Ricky picked her up and planted her on the right side. She giggled from being lifted in the air.

"And then a step to right! With you hands on you hips!" Cosmo showed the two how it was done and Violet laughed some more. Her tall skinny Uncle was a sight to see with his knees pointed in and his hands on his hips.

"But it's the pelvic thrust that really drive you insane! Let's do the Time Warp again!" Ricky, Cosmo, and Violet all dance the Time Warp till the record reached it's end and the played made that skipping noise. Violet thought it was the greatest song and dance ever. After relaxing a bit and eating a small lunch Ricky took Violet out to the beach for a swim. Nellie stayed to put their things away in one of the guest rooms, there were two upstairs. She peaked into Nation and Cosmo's room and found a crib and some baby things set up in the corner. Nation was resting on the bed.

"Come in Trixie. I was just resting." She smiled to her best friend. Trixie sat on the bed next to her.

"You're really adjusting well with Riff Raff here. All your letters couldn't describe this place well enough. It's a dream." Nellie laughed. Nation sighed with relief.

"Yup, a dream come true." The baby kicked again and Nation jumped slightly.

"Only a little while longer and you'll be ready to have the baby." Nellie laughed. She and Ricky had come up mainly to help Nation deliver the tot. Nation had the same problem as Nellie had when she was pregnant with Violet. Being an alien it was impossible to see a regular doctor. Cosmo and Nation had helped Ricky deliver Violet at the station late one night. The same would be done in only a few short weeks.

"I hope the baby and Violet become friends." Nellie mused. The sun was bright in the windows and it cast a warm glow on the crib. Nation yawned and Nellie decided to let her friend rest a bit. Cosmo passed her in the hallway and peaked in on his sister. She was sleeping on the bed with a small grin on her face. A house so full of love made her very happy. Cosmo fingered his ring thoughtfully and smiled. He kissed her on the cheek and left her to rest. He followed the path Ricky and Violet had taken down to the beach. The area they lived on had access to a private cove where the rocks and sand were closed off from the larger beach that tourists went to. It was peaceful and Nation enjoyed letting the water and sand trickle between her toes. Violet was splashing around the shore area while Ricky hung back to watch her.

"Look! I can make the water go splash!" She yelled with a giggle. Water foamed around the girl as she spun about the sandbar. Cosmo sat beside Ricky on the sand.

"She sure loves talking." Ricky laughed. "Something she and my wife have in common, to say nothing of her looks." Ever since they all had left the show, Nellie had dyed her hair back to it's original color. She and her daughter were almost like sisters, separated only by the years. Ricky liked getting to know his wife a little bit better. He also was surprised to learn all about his friends. The more they opened up to Ricky the less alien they felt on Earth. He's even taken to calling them all by their real names. Though on paper they were all television celebrities who had disappeared from the public eye in their "secret circle" they were completely different people.

"You thought about what you'll tell her when she's older?" Cosmo asked. Nation and Cosmo had decided to raise their baby with full knowledge of what he or she was and to teach it to love everything about itself. This also meant they'd have to teach it to keep their alien and incestuous secret. But to lie to their own flesh and blood was wrong in their minds.

"Trixie wants to help Violet understand everything. I think if you and Magenta are there to help us out then she'll be more likely to believe us when the time comes. Until then she's happy with it all being a story." Violet stopped splashing about and waved wildly toward the cottage.

"Hi mommy! I'm swimming!" She yelled. Ricky and Cosmo looked back and saw Nellie running down the path as fast as she could.

"It's coming!" She yelled. "Hurry!" She was out of breath when the two men met her halfway.

"You get Violet. We'll take care of her." Cosmo said as they ran back to the house. Nellie called to her daughter, who toddled up to her mother.

"Auntie Magenta is having her baby now. I need you to go up to your room and dry off. Then stay there till I come get you." Nellie said as she carried the soaking girl back to the cottage.

"Yay!" Violet squealed with delight. "New baby!" Violet was deposited in her room, the second guest bedroom upstairs, and given a towel before her mother closed the door. Nellie then went to clean off the sea water from her skin to help the others. Violet found her clothes stacked on her bed and picked up her favorite blue dress. She undid the zipper and found, to her dismay, she couldn't reach it when she tried to zip herself up.

"Mom! My I need help!" She called. Nobody came. She tried again but her little arms couldn't reach. The dress hung on her little body in a funny way and the water from her swim was making her feel chilly. She threw off the dress and bundled up in a large beach towel. Her dominoes and doll house were on the floor so she sat there and played for a while. Here was a lot of noise outside her door but mommy had told her to stay put. Finally her daddy opened the door.

"Violet! Where are your clothes!" She looked down and felt embarrassed.

"I couldn't get the zipper to go on my dress. I called for mommy but she didn't come. She said to stay in here." Her father shook his head and smiled. He helped her into the dress and then lead her by the hand into the room down the hall.

"Quiet so you don't wake the baby." He put a finger to the little girl's mouth. She smiled and followed him in. Her aunt and mother were sitting on the bed. Her uncle was holding a bundle in his arms.

"Is that the baby!" Violet squealed. The baby was frightened by the loud girl and started to cry.

"Shh!" Her mother shushed as Cosmo handed the baby to Nation. She cooed to the little newborn and it soon quieted down.

"A little earlier than we expected but completely healthy. Cosmo whispered. Violet covered her mouth with her hand and hurried over to the bed. She stood on her tippy toes but was still too short. She was lifted onto her mother's lap and aloud to see the baby. It was sleeping in her aunt's arms. A baby with very pale skin and tufts of blond hair, just like it's mom and dad. Nation smiled to the little girl.

"It's a girl." She winked. Violet held in another gleeful squeal and instead smiled wide behind her little hands.

The next few weeks were spent taking care of the baby, whom was named Lucy. Lucy had her parent's blond hair and deep brown eyes. Little Violet was immediately taken with the little bundle and offered every chance she could to help out. Nation was back on her feet after a week of rest and was treated to a trip to the beach by the whole family. Nellie carried the baby in a large basket while Ricky held Violet's hand. Cosmo carried Nation bridal style down the path and laid her down on the sand.

"It smells so nice out here. Amazing how stuffy things get when you're all cooped up." She put on a pair of sunglasses and leaned back on Cosmo's chest. Violet busied herself with building a sand castle. Nellie set Lucy down next to her parents and joined her daughter. Lucy looked around curiously. She was very smart, her father could tell by the way she looked at everything and everyone.

"Let her see the beach." Nation said. Cosmo lifted her from the basket and let her look around. The sky was blue and grey but warm and sunny. The sand was all white and the water was a little on the green side. Lucy started smiling for no reason.

"She's smiling!" He turned the bundle to show Nation. She laughed.

"She's got you're smile!" Nation held out her hands.

"You think so?" Cosmo asked as he passed Lucy over.

"Absolutely. Look at that face. She's smiling because she's thinking. You're always thinking." Cosmo grinned, matching the baby's grin perfectly. "You see!" Nation laughed. Lucy held onto Cosmo's finger with her tiny hand and kept on smiling. Cosmo leaned in to kiss Lucy On the head. Lucy showed gratitude by pulling a stray piece of hair.

"She's got a bit of you in there too." He laughed as he untangled his hair from her fingers. Nation laughed.

"She knows a handsome man when she see's one." Nation cooed and snuggled Lucy close. Violet let out a joyful "ta da!" and presented them all with a lump looking sand castle. They clapped and told her how good she was at building. Much of the day went on in that fashion. Nellie, Ricky, and Violet stayed only one more week before having to return home. Nation was gratified one having delivered a baby and Cosmo was happy to have given her what she wanted most.

"We'll be back for the holidays!" Nellie called from the cab. Ricky waved and Violet grinned.

"See you next time Auntie Magenta! Bye Uncle Riff!" They waved until the cab was out of sight. Lucy was on a pillow on the floor with a hand made teddy bear that wore a ribbon with the name Eddie on it. Nation sat with her child and turned on the T.V. The screen flickered to life and she saw the red haired version of herself and the bald version of her brother. It was a rerun of Londonvale.

"See that Lucy? That's mommy and daddy. We look silly there, don't we?" Lucy blew a raspberry at the screen.

"I know, terrible right? I think we look much better now." Nation changed the channel to one running cartoons. Mickey Mouse as Steamboat Willy was swinging a cat around by it's tale to the tune of Turkey in the Straw. Lucy laughed and drooled a bit on herself. Nation smiled.

"You've got your daddy's laugh too." She wiped the drool as the cartoons continued to hypnotize her daughter. "You're very special Lucy. You're perfect. You know that?" Lucy wiggled her arms and legs to the tune of the music. A dancer at heart, just like Nation had thought. Cosmo joined them in the room but chose instead to read a book Ricky had recommended to him, _Hawk: The Slayer_. It was actually rather good. The perfect picture of a family was in that living room as the sun began to set outside. What more is there to say but that they were all very happy. The happiest people alive in fact.

_A/N: I can't believe it's over! Excuse me while I go cry a little in my closet… Okay! Hint time! My next story is set in Post-ROTOQ Transsexual! Yup! I'm going there cuz not many others have written in it! Suggestions in reviews are more than welcome, requested even! I need you guys to help me make this fun!_

_Special thanks to opheliafrump, magentalover, Anne Oying, and NationGentaObrien for all the reviews and encouragement! See you soon in my new story: "Under a Violet Moon" (My soap opera! Snazzy title, right! XD) It's a song I really like by Blackmore's Night. Give it a listen sometime!_

_~KungFuHime2009_


End file.
